Love Conquers All
by Cruccio
Summary: Hermione did what she had to for love. She saved Fred Weasley and the only soul who knows is George. Will she ever tell Fred how she feels or will other love get in the way? Told through points of view of all 3.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning.**

 **Flashback**

The fire had spread throughout half the school grounds. It was hard to breathe let alone be aware of all of our surroundings. The school had been coming to the ground in shambles. I wasn't worried about myself at all it was my family I had built at Hogwarts I was worried about. My insides were filled with the agony of hope. The hope that everyone would come out alive and the end of the Dark Lord would finally happen. I was in love with Fredrick Weasley and as soon as the war was over I was going to spill everything I had been feeling since we met at Hogwarts. Whether he returned the sentiment or not was a risk I was willing to take. You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. My love for him never stops, it grows constantly like the endless abyss and I could no longer hold it back.

I was near Fred and Percy when I was knocked back from a spell that missed me by a hair and hit a window. The glass shards went everywhere and small pieces shot though at my chest above the collar bone. I let out a loud tormenting scream.

"Stupefy!… Granger, are you okay?" screamed Fred.

"It's okay, I'm fine" I said weakly.

"No one can touch the brightest witch of our days!" grinned Fred. He reached out his hand and pulled me up. I smiled and he let go running down the hall.

"Be careful won't you! You silly git!" I screamed as he ran further away.

"Aww, Granger you fancy me don't…" Fred started to say.

BOOM! The hallway ceiling came tumbling down on top of him. It happened too fast I couldn't stop it.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I repeated over and over. My eyes instantly filled with tears. The ocean taste hit my lips and I started to remove what rocks I could. I seen his head, smile still on his face. I started crying uncontrollably. Angelina and Percy ran over and dropped to their knees. They tried to pull me up and I smacked their hands away got up and started to run.

This is not happening to me. I kept running as fast as I could up to the girl's dormitory. This is not happening and I will fix this. I kept yelling at myself and wiping the constant flowing tears from my eyes. " _Accio_ Time-turner!" I screamed impatiently. A small sand filled hourglass necklace shot in my hand and I ran to the common room. I know using the Time-Turner is against everything I stand for but he was my everything so I was willing to risk it all. I went to the fireplace and pulled out about four bricks and whispered a charm. I then pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak. He had put it there in case of an emergency and i will definitely owe him my life. I wrapped myself in it and turned the knob once on the Time Turner.

My surroundings become blurry with every color and then in an instant I was back in time and then ran. I never have jogged so fast in my life and I quickly ended up in the hallway before I was being attacked. I started to hypervenlate and had to breathe to calm myself. "You can do this Granger. No one seen you everyone is distracted. Breathe." I overheard my other self calling Fred a git and snapped out of my daze instantly. Fred started to respond and I seen the spark of green hit the hallway ceiling and it started to fall.

" _Arresto Momemtum_ " I said fully focused. The shambles stopped for a moment before Fred could even begin to know what was going on he ran back out of area and then everything dropped crumbling every which way.

Fred had started bursting out laughing and smirked at me.

"What's the fun without a bit of risk huh Granger?" He said with such lightness as if he had no idea what could of happened. Percy and Angelina had caught up to him. They took off down the hall to the Death Eaters who tried to kill Fred and they were all gone.

I looked over at myself standing there looking so relieved. My other self will disappear soon so, I took a deep breath and started to head back to the dormitory. This madness will end soon I know Harry will finish it and I will not stop until it is over. I took off Harry's cloak sooner than I should have and ran straight into George Weasley.

"Hermione? I just talked to you in the hall to make sure you were okay. How did you get in front of me?" He said curiously.

I was speechless. Before I could say anything he quickly turned around running back without listening to my demands to stop and he seen my old self disappear.

"Bloody hell." yelled George. He whipped around and stared at me. "You have some explaining to do Ms. Granger but we will discuss this when there are less Death Eaters around. They're making too much noise my ears might explode." He winked and ran off.

It could have been worse I thought to myself. At least Fred was okay. I hide the cloak and Time-Turner then went to help whoever I could. I started running and next thing I knew I see Harry.

"Hermione look out! _Ascendio_!" He screamed while shooting a spell right at me and sending me on top of an empty tower.

 **Darkness**.


	2. The Dream

**The Dream**

Dreams to me have a mind of their own. Some wizards or witches may believe we have control over them but I don't agree. So many times I've had dreams and wake up without wanting to. I try to close my eyes and shut them closed quickly wanting back the movie inside my head. This is an impossible task for I compare it to trying to catch smoke with my bare hands. Nightmares however, hit the hardest with over-whelming fear. Sometimes you get stuck and can't wake up no matter how hard you try. You're circling around trying to find a way out of your second mind. Sometimes you even wake up but can't open your eyes, your body is holding them shut. It makes me feel trapped with no chance of escaping. Your heart pounding out of your chest feeling like you can't breathe. When you finally do break the barrier you come to a realization. It's not the monster under the bed that we fear the most it's the ones inside our head.

At this instant my dream was slowly turning into a nightmare.

I was running through the Dark Forest without any idea of where I was being led. I was barefoot and wearing a flowing white dress. It started to get tattered by the branches I was running pass. I was following a silvery white light that had caught my attention. It seemed to have a shape of a hyena which I thought was curious. I once was told to exercise the curious with cautious. But, sometimes the desire of wanting to know, overpowers everything. I'm chasing the silvery light through what seems like miles of pure darkness. It suddenly stops and vanishes by a vast and illuminating lake. The moon's reflection was shimming off the water and I seemed to be caught in a trance. A twig behind me snapped and I whipped around to see a laughing Fred.

"You should see your face!" Fred sniggered uncontrollably.

"That is not funny you red haired mongrel!" I said seriously but with a hint of smile. I started chasing him. "Come back here!" I started running around the rim of the lake trying to catch up to him.

"Honestly woman, If you're willing to chase me I'll slow down." He said with a sudden change of tone. He stopped in an instant and I ran head first into him.

"Ouch, that hurt." I whimpered while rubbing my forehead.

"Here, let me." He said sweetly and then pecked a small kiss on head. He then bent down and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said feeling chills run all over my skin. The warmth of the kiss seemed to heal my head instantly. But I must say it made me feel weak. He grabbed my hand and started leading me to a towering tree and then sat down against it.

"Blood-pop?" He said offering me a crimson colored lolly.

"Aren't those for vampires?" I said examining it while sitting next to him.

"You should live like there's no tomorrow Granger! It's an acquired taste but if you rather have a taste of me instead, feel free. He then bowed and smirked up at me. "I probably taste way better than what you have daydreamed about. I am sex on a stick." He winked and then handed me the lolly while laughing.

"Who is to say I think about you at all?" I said in an unconvincing tone.

"Oh Granger, one must not tell lies!" he smiled wickedly waving his finger. "If you would loosen up more often you'd be more fun to hang around".

"Thanks Fred." I said feeling as though he had slapped me.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm only…" he started to say before I grabbed his face and kissed him cutting his thought off. He kissed back. Suddenly I was lost in my own head. It was just me and him. I ran my hand through his long shaggy red hair and gripped his head tight. He grabbed my waist and pulled me tight to his chest. He was right, he did taste better than anything that has ever touched my lips. My head was spinning and I felt total warmth throughout every inch of my body. I finally let go of my grip on him and pulled back a little and smiled up at his glowing eyes.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Granger." He said losing his breath and smiling down at me. He kissed me quickly and was about to speak and then nothing came out.

 **Instant silence.**

A green light had taken over our surroundings and Fred let out a gasp of air and suddenly his eyes were no longer glowing. I looked at him and saw nothing in his eyes. He just was staring at me with lifeless expression and I suddenly lost all my warmth and I was dead cold.

"Fred?" I said in a whisper. I started to shake him. "Fred! Wake up! Please!" My eyes started to fill with tears and I kept sobbing his name. I heard the lake start to crack and turn into ice. I could see my breath in front of me as I tried to lift his body off my own but he was too heavy. I finally wiggled out from underneath and flipped his limp body over. His lips were blue and I pressed my fingers to them. I put his head on my lap and started stroking his hair. Suddenly there was chunks of his hair coming out into my hands I started to hold him tight while whimpering. He started to lose color in his face and then before I could blink a body full of ash collapsed in my lap. The ash started to blow away in the wind. I put my head in my hands sobbing uncontrollably and then heard a noise. I snapped my head back to the center of the lake and seen a cloaked dark figure. The only reason I was able to see an outline was because of the moonlight shining right dead on it. The figure started to laugh. The sound of pure evil rushed though my bones, vibrating. I was consumed by hate and rage took over.

"What did you do!" I screamed. I shot up and starting racing over to the figure. Who knows what was under the cloak but I felt as if I could tear apart nothingness itself. But then, it raised a wand

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

 **I woke up.**


	3. St Mungo's Hospital

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

It was all a dream I repeated in my head. I felt so relieved until I realized, how long had I been sleeping? At that moment so many questions rushed through me. Neurons speeding uncontrollably causing myself to panic for a moment. What happened in the war? Who survived? Should I even be happy to be awake? The questions had been cut off by muffled voices.

"Well, maybe if we put a book under her nose she'll wake up?"

"Okay, let's just get a book and shove the pages up her nose. Thickhead! How are we even related? "

"Hey! Muggle nurses do it with salt. Hermione would appreciate me remembering that!"

I smiled. My eyelids felt so heavy they would barely open. Everything was too bright for me to see clearly. I obviously had been in the darkness for too long.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Someone started to whisper. I turn my head still not able to see as clearly as I wanted to.

"Fred?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Aww, come on Granger! It was a 50/50 shot. You have one more guess. If you get it wrong we might need to have the nurse re-examine your head" George said in a joking tone.

"George!" I said correcting my mistake. Everything started to come into focus and I finally could see the faces around me.

"Hermione! You gave us a right good scare, I will run and get Harry. We've been stressing for weeks." Ron said before running out the door.

"Weeks?" I said as soon as he let the door slam shut.

"Weeks! When you decided to be a lazy sod, my sleeping beauty. Not saying I don't respect your choice of action, I admire it actually. But, you were starting to scare me Granger. His eyes lingered on me for a moment and then he smiled. No worries though, I handled everything as I'm sure you assumed already" said George reaching for a glass of water. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

"What happened?" I said weakly taking a sip of water. Before George could reply I seen Harry burst through the door.

"Hermione" Harry said looking so relieved.

"Harry Potter? What an honor!" I said smirking while sitting my glass on the table. Harry walked in front of my bed and reached down to hug me. He was squeezing so tight it was hard to breathe but I didn't mind. His shaggy black hair tickled my nose and I started to smile until I seen his arms. It looked as through a whip had been slashing him repeatedly to no end.

"I've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry" Harry said dreadfully.

He was worried for me? How could I have been lost in my head all this time? His battle scars seemed to fade when I looked into his bright green eyes. They made me feel the safest I've ever felt. He was my best friend and I started to get tears in my eyes.

"You saved my life Harry. You have no reason to tell me sorry. Worrying means you have suffered more than I would ever want you too" I said smiling at his concern for my well-being. I grab his hand to say thank you but then a shaggy hair red-head burst through the door making the butterflies flutter.

"GRANGER! Finally! I knew you would be great in bed, you sleep for weeks! I relinquish my crown to you my lady!" Fred said putting an invisible crown on my hair and then bowing. He started pulling a chair up to the side of my bed. I started to chuckle softly and went to sit up but fell back instantly into my pillow.

"You probably should take it easy for a bit Hermione." Harry said reaching to adjust my pillow behind my head. "I thought I go to your house and reverse the memory charm on your parents for you. You're awake now and this war has had a huge toll on all of us. Seeing their faces probably would do you some good. I'll run and get the nurse for you and then I'll be back in the morning" Harry started to walk away before I grabbed his hand.

"Is he gone?" I said staring intently into his eyes.

"He's gone" Harry said smiling down at me. Fred and George had then in unison got on their knees praising at Harry feet breaking the silence.

"We're not worthy, We're not worthy!" Fred and George repeated until everyone started laughing and the air quickly felt warm. To some maybe it wasn't a joking matter but a wise wizard once told me to dwell on the past and forgetting to live was not how one should go through life. I'm so glad my family and friends were okay and I realized how lucky I was to be alive at this moment in time. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 **Nox**

The day had swept by so fast and I now could see the moonlight reflecting off the pale white walls in front of my bed. The only sound I could hear was the hospital equipment telling me my heart was beating just fine. I hate hospitals and I always have since I was a little girl. They're creepy and just the air feels uncomfortably thick. Whenever I would get sick I would just try to wait it out until my parents forced me to finally go. The way it smells is probably the worst for me. Everything is clean but to me it's a repulsive stench. To some bleach has a clean and refreshing smell like, when they do laundry. But another use of it is to scrub blood off the floor and erase the aftermath of death. So, to me bleach smells of death and it makes my stomach turn.

I was tossing and turning in my bed feeling anxious and relieved that I get to leave in the morning. I feel that even though everyone has caught me up on so much I also feel as if I still have missed so much. I finally sat up and ripped the covers off of me to step onto the floor. I started to walk to the table against my only window and it was filled with all sorts of goodies. Mrs. Weasley had sent over a beautiful vase of colorful flowers from the Burrow along with an assortment of pastries. Ron had left one of my favorite story books Dumbledore gave me titled, " _The Tales of Beedle the Bard."_ I seen a card from Fred next to a bottle of his bruise removal paste and opened it, " _For when I'm not around to save you from harm. With love, Fred."_ My mouth was starting to hurt from the smile he gave me and then I pressed the letter to my chest. The number of cards was endless from my family and friends sharing their love and concern of me getting better. I go to pick up a card from Harry and then I heard a tap at the window causing me to look out of it.

"George?" I said with a puzzled tone. He was on his broomstick with a huge grin on his face.

"No, it's Ron! Stop being thick and unlock the window!" George said sarcastically.

"What on earth are you doing?" I said unlocking the window and pushing it open.

"I'm breaking you out of this mental hospital" reaching his hand out for me.

"No other girls to break out?" I said moving the rest of the cards off the table.

"Not really, I'm pretty sure a mental hospital isn't the best place to hook up. Unless it's you Granger now get on" he said resting his hand on the window sill.

"You realize I can just use the door?" I said laughing not yet taking his hand.

"What kind of adventure is that? Just grab your robe and come on I'll bring you back to get your things later I promise" he said anxiously while reaching for my hand again.

"Okay, okay, just give me one moment. I'm not wearing any shoes!"

"Just come on" he said impatiently. I walked over to grab my robe and stuck my wand in my pocket. I walked back over to the window and moved the table to get outside.

"Calm down, I'm here!" I said getting on the back of his broom.

"Hold on!" He said and took off into the beautiful night.

"Where are we going?" I said rather loudly trying to talk over the wind.

"It's a surprise. We'll be there soon, just hold on" he said zooming through the sky.

The air felt relaxing and I honestly was so happy to be out of the hospital. The moon was full and bright making our shadow visible against the trees. I start to remember where we were when I seen our reflection in a familiar lake. I looked ahead of George to see my one true home, Hogwarts. I've never seen such a beautiful landscape. It sends chills down your spine from how alluring it is. I hadn't been here since the war and from the looks of it everyone had come to help return it to it's natural beauty. I'm glad to get the image of it crumbling down, burning out of my head. George sways off to the roof next to the Astronomy tower and slowly lowers me down onto the pavement.

"Ta-da!" George said whimsically.

"I definitely missed this place." I said walking around the tower looking out into the school yards.

"I figured as much, you're completely batty but I figure you deserved a night out." Said George reaching into a bag he had around his shoulder.

"Where is your other half? I figured if you guys were separated any longer than a moment you would fall apart instantly" I said jokingly but curious on where Fred was.

"A real comedian you are. But anyway he's on a date with Angelina" George said still looking through his bag. My heart sank to my toes. I shook my head trying to remain calm and not seem gut stricken.

"Oh, when did that happen?" I said walking over to a stone bench sitting down.

"About a week or so after the war ended. She's mental obviously to put up with Fred. But, the heart wants what it wants I suppose" walking over to where I was and sitting down next to me. He put something small and colorful in my hand.

"What is this?" I said examining it.

" _Wildfire Whiz-bangs._ I figured we could look at the stars and light some fireworks?" He said waiting for my approval. "What do you say Granger?"

I smiled standing up walking to the edge of the balcony. With a wave of my wand I sent off the first firework filling the sky with wild colorful lights.

 ** _"_** ** _Bombarda!_** _"_


	4. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

I realized when I was first invited to the Burrow that it was another home away from home. Hogwarts of course was my home but, being at the Burrow made me feel just as warm and accepted. I loved my muggle home with my parents but it just didn't give me the same feeling as the Burrow and Hogwarts did. My parents were amazing muggles and they never go a day without reminding me how much they love me and the gift of magic I was bestowed. It didn't hurt them that being a witch was what made me happy and accepted my choice to make it my life. The muggle world was interesting but I never really fit in as much I do in the magic world. Even at my muggle school I had a handful of friends but, I usually ended up alone. I was an outcast and not a lot of people talked to me. I would usually end up eating alone or walking the corridors by myself. When I arrived at Hogwarts I kind of was an outsider but I felt more accepting with it. I soon met Harry and my magical family started to build and I no longer cared what others thought of me. The magic world was beyond fascinating and I became devoted as soon as I got my letter from Hogwarts. The feeling of finally finding where I belong is one of the best gifts I've ever been given.

Mrs. Weasley had informed me that she had discussed with my parents me staying at the Burrow over summer break and they agreed. It would surprise me If anyone was able to say no to Molly. That woman was remarkable and I considered her my second mom.

"Hermione dear, welcome home" Mrs. Weasley said while placing a peck on my forehead and walking inside her chaotic house. I enter through the doorway following her looking around. It wasn't much, but it was home to all of the Weasley family, including Harry and I. Magic was holding it all together and it was beyond cluttered but, it was brilliant.

"Ginny is in Romania visiting Charlie so you are welcome to her room" Mrs. Weasley said walking to the kitchen. "Take your things upstairs while I get dinner ready. Feel free to wonder about. The rest of the lot should be causing mischief somewhere. If you would just light the fire for me dear and be on your way" she said reaching for a pan. I walked to the fire place and pulled out my wand.

" _Incendio_!"

I start walking up the long staircase to Ginny's room and then get bumped into by a charging Ronald.

"Blimey! I'm sorry Hermione" he said standing me up straight. "We're all about to play a game of Quidditch before dinner so feel free to join when you're settled" he yelled rushing down the stairs. A smile came across my face swiftly. I missed my friends very much, it felt so good to be home. I continued to walk up the stairs and finally reaching Ginny's room I open the door dropping my luggage against the bay window. I then walked to her bed collapsing my whole body on it stretching happily. I was staring at the ceiling at a moving poster of the Ireland Quidditch team and then dozed off.

"Wakey, wakey" a voice started to say while tapping me on the forehead. I opened eyes to see Fred standing over me smiling holding a plate of food. I shot up and looked outside and it was nightfall.

"Bollocks Fred" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's splendid that you want to dream about me Granger but maybe you should wake up and eat some food" he said laughing while handing me the plate.

"Tell your mum I'm sorry I missed dinner" I said yawning putting the plate on the night table. "Where is everyone?"

"The whole lot is outside I figured you were in complete agony from missing me so I brought you dinner along with some dessert" Fred said winking, grabbing the plate and handing it back to me. "Eat." He then walked over and plopped down right next to me. I started to eat the roast and potatoes Mrs. Weasley had made and notice Fred staring at me.

"What?" I said mumbling with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Nothing" he laughed. "It's just I've never seen a girl so small stuff so much food in their mouth."

"Piss off!" I exclaimed and we both started laughing. "I'm just hungry" I said putting the plate back down on the table. I pull my legs up on the bed and turn to face him.

"George told me about your firework show last night! Marvelous!" Fred said grinning. "Wish I was there."

"It actually was exactly what I needed" I said smiling at the memory. "Where is George by the way?"

"George ate my last chocolate frog so I killed him. Do you think that was wrong?" He said sarcastically.

"I guess it depends on what the card was inside" I said grinning up at him.

"Granger" he started to say while laughing "You're a witty one." I smiled.

"So, you and Angelina?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. It kind of just happened you know? We had both lost friends in the battle at Hogwarts. We kind of just were there for each other" he sighed. "She's a great girl and all but, I just don't know how I feel about it. We've been school mates for so long and" he smiled without finishing and punched my shoulder.

"What was that for!" I yelled punching him back.

"For turning this conversation serious and girly!"

"I didn't mean to" I said apologetically.

"Granger, you just have a way of bringing out my serious side and it's quite annoying actually. I don't even think of what I'm saying, I'm just saying it" he said facing me. "Does that make since?"

I smiled at him nodding my head. I started thinking about before I was in the hospital. I look up at his face and seen a small scar across his eye I hadn't really noticed before. I go to touch it and stop myself. The war comes to mind and i thought maybe I should just tell him how I felt and what I had done that night.

"Um, so I have to tell you about something" I said nervously putting my feet back on the floor fiddling with my fingers.

"Anything Granger" he smiled and looked intently at me waiting for me to begin. Before I could start I hear a knock and a door opening.

"Freddie?" Angelina said peeking in through the door. "There you are! I was looking all over for you. Are you ready to go to the pub?" Before Fred has a chance to answer George busts in the room.

"Oh! So the party is in Granger's room?" He starts to walk over and plops right on top of Fred. "Oh brother! How I have missed this sweet face" taking his hand and grazing his cheek.

"Get off of me you cheeky bastard" Fred said laughing.

"Do you mind if I talk to Granger for a moment" said George getting off Fred's lap.

"Sure, but what is it that you wanted to tell me Granger?" He said pushing George into the chair and looking back at me.

"You have dirt on your nose, did you know?" I said quickly thinking.

"Oh, thanks" he said taking his shirt and wiping his face with it. "Hopefully we will see you at the pub" Fred said walking out the door with Angelina.

I started thinking It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Fred anyway. He doesn't know how he feels about Angelina and I want him to be happy. Whether or not I'm the one to make him happy. I shake my head trying to just erase everything I was thinking and turn my head to George.

"So, since you didn't come hang around before dinner I didn't get to ask you something. You got off telling me last night because I let it slip my mind" George started to say.

"Why was their two of me at the battle?" I said knowing already what he as going to ask.

"Yes, I mean don't get wrong, more than one Hermione in the world would be wicked but, " George said honestly. I smiled and then told him about the night of the battle before I had passed out. He paused for a moment before responding to me.

"HERMIONE GRANGER You could have seriously hurt yourself. Time-traveling can be a death trap if you're not careful" George said seriously but then, smirked and started laughing.

"What is so funny? " I said standing up off the bed looking humorlessly.

"Nothing, I just was trying to sound like my mum but it's impossible without laughing" he said wiping tears from his eyes. "Hermione, what you did was BLOODY BRILLIANT. Can I have a Time-Turner?"

"No way in hell" I said sternly.

"You're no fun" he said smiling and then standing up grabbing my hand. "So you saved my brother?" He said looking earnestly into my eyes.

"Yes, I did" I said looking back at him. He smiled and then hugged me so tight I couldn't move.

"Thank you" he said grabbing my hand and kissed it. He let go of my hand and started walking to the door. "Come on Granger, we both need a drink."

"I don't know if I should" I said not feeling as it was a good idea.

"Oh stop, It will be fun. It will be our second date" George said starting to charm me into accepting.

 **It worked.**


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

**The Leaky Cauldron**

 **(Fred's point of view)**

I started walking outside the Burrow to find my broom, leaving Angelina to finish her goodbyes. I seen it and when I went to grab it I run into Ron and Harry.

"So, I hear that George fancies Hermione" Ron said questionably.

"Haven't the slightest idea" I said slightly annoyed.

"Well, I thought you were two halves of a whole idiot? Also, I thought you fancied her?" Ron said throwing a Whiz-bang firework in the sky.

"Ron if you're going to keep stealing my products without paying me it's going to cost you an arm. Literally" I said changing the subject.

"Why don't you drop it Ron, let's go help your mom clean up before we all leave" Harry said sounding worried. Ron always had a problem with not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. Thank the stars he had Harry because he probably be dead by now. I still loved him but sometimes he was such a knob-head. They started to walk away and then I hear Ron getting his last comment in.

"TellHermione if she's going to throw her life away for George, he should at least have a _Firebolt_ " he said disappearing behind the house. I start walking back to the front door and get stopped by Angelina.

"You ready?" She said grabbing her broom.

"Beyond" I said as we mounted our brooms. Before we took off Hermione and George walked out and said they would be right behind us.

"Let's set off mates! Adventure is out there along with really good whiskey!" George screamed and we starting flying to the pub.

We all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside to find a table in the far corner. It was kind of a dark, scruffy place but we all rather enjoyed it.

"What is everyone having?" I said scanning the table.

"Fire whiskey for the table please!" Exclaimed George.

"I can't handle whiskey George! I'll take a Butterbeer" Hermione said correctly the order.

"Come on Hermione! How about both?" said George making his lip fake quiver.

"Fine! Just put your stupid lip away" Hermione said laughing at him.

I've heard her laugh a lot since she woke up. I was starting to forget it when she was out of it and in the hospital for so long.

"Alcohol my evil temptress!" George screamed. "Another round please" he said gathering the empty glasses.

Before I could tell him to slow down I see Neville, Ron, Luna, and Harry walk in.

"Luna! Come have a seat" said Hermione gesturing to the empty one next to her.

"I can't these aren't my pants" she said curiously and walked to the bar.

"She's a rare specimen I must say" I said scooting down to make room for everyone.

"I find her a bit fascinating" said Harry ordering two Butterbeers for him and Ron.

I looked over to see George in need of saving from Neville. "Hey Neville, check on Luna and see if she's okay" I said pointing in the direction I had last seen her. He pulled his chair out and went to look for her. "You okay Georgie?" I asked filling his mug up with beer.

"I just realized I can sleep with my eyes open" he said taking another shot.

"Come off it, Neville is interesting and has helped all of us a lot" said Hermione. She was always defending someone. I don't understand where she gets the energy to do everything.

"Another round please" said George reaching for waitress.

"Georgie" I started to whisper.

"Freddie-kins stop worrying, change your gloomy attitude and let loose a little" he whispered back mockingly.

It wasn't even him I was worried about. George for the most part, can handle his own he just gets to a point he wants to start trouble and I'm bailing him out. I'm no saint, the Weasleys had a knack for mischief and an out of control sarcastic mouth. I was worried about Hermione because she had been keeping up with him, Im sure on a dare.

"We're going to go see where Luna and Neville went. We'll be back" said Harry getting up with Ron to walk to the bar.

"Ron you look tense. Relax. Grab a beer" said George moving aside for them to get through.

"I don't want a beer" Ron said

"Who said it was for you?" George said as Ron just ignored him and walked away. All of us then got on random topics like Quidditch, music, Charlie's dragons in Romania, etc. Drinking endlessly until George decides that it is time to dance.

"Okay ladies, who's dancing with me first?" George said looking at Hermione.

"FLAT chance, you better ask someone else" she said gives him a thumbs down.

"Fine. Angelina?" Said George reaching his hand over the table.

"Sure but if you step on my feet once I'm done" said Angelina taking his hand and walking in the open space of the pub.

"Hell is filled with people like him" Hermione said starting the hiccup stage. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You feeling okay, Granger" I said looking at her empty glasses.

"Yes, I'm actually having a blast. One more beer" Hermione said trying to get the waitresses attention.

"I admire your confidence Granger. I definitely don't share it but I admire it" I laughed grabbing the beer. She finished the beer and then burped making me laugh hysterically.

"I think it is time to go home" said Hermione starting to get up but falling on the ground missing her seat. She then got in a laughing hysteria.

"Woah, Granger hold on" I said picking her up and setting her back down. "Just let me go get George."

I walk over to bar and hear George telling the story about his 'holy' ear and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey mate I think Hermione is ready to go" I said nodding my head to our table.

"Is she okay?" He said with genuine worry in his voice.

"She's fine just think she had too much too fast. She can stay at our place if you want? I'm actually about to leave too" I said remembering I opened the shop in the morning.

"Perfect, I'll be over in a bit. Keep her safe, will you?" said George turning back finishing his story.

Angelina was next to George talking to some old mate she had in Potions class and I gave her a glance letting her know I was leaving. She blew a kiss and I started walking back to our table when I look over and see Neville.

" _Cantis_ " whispered Neville pointing his wand secretly at Ron. Ron then was being forced to sing, horribly I might add. I starting laughing because maybe Hermione was right we don't give him enough credit. I went back to the table and looked down at Hermione.

"All right boozy let's get you home" I said picking her up and carrying her out the door to Diagon Alley.

 ** _Lumos_**

Diagon Alley is a bit gloomy looking already but not as much as it is at night. The street was empty and all the stores closed. All that you could see are random dim streetlights every so often. I heard Hermione mumbling a song and looked down at her.

"What are you singing" I said trying not laugh.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please!"_ She started to sing louder. Her voice was actually very pretty and innocent sounding. I couldn't help but smile this is so hilarious and cute.

"Fred, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't eat the blood pop" she said confusing the hell out me.

"I love you too but what blood pop?" I said hoping to understand what she's talking about. But then she just passed out and was breathing heavy in and out. I put my robe over her and continued walking to our shop. We had a flat above the store and it was quite big and cozy enough for George and I. I unlock the door and head up to the flat. I turn on the lights and take her to my room. I lay her down and put a blanket over her. I turn around to walk to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and then she shoots up out of the bed scaring the piss out of me.

"Bathroom?" She said anxiously.

"Straight through there" I pointed and she ran. She probably had thrown up her whole body weight before she was done. I walked in the bathroom and see her laying on the floor laughing. I lay down next to her.

"Are you laughing or crying?" I said trying to meet her eyes.

"It's just so funny how light-headed I am" she said laughing still.

"Calm yourself and breathe" I said laughing and giving her a hand towel and water. I lay down next to her putting my head on the cold tile in front of her.

"Thanks Fred" she said wiping her mouth. "We probably should get up huh?"

"We can stay as long as you would like" I said smiling because on how abnormal this situation is. She then laid on her side with her eyes still closed.

"Were you bored" she ask concerned.

"Only boring people are bored Granger. Am I boring?" I said taking the water glass from her.

"Not even close" she said curling up in a ball.

"I just had to open shop in the morning so I was having an early night anyway."

"You seem less cheeky tonight" she said smiling.

"Do you think I'm an arrogant prick or something? You know I'm joking 90% of time?" I said putting the waste basket by her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way" she said closing her eyes and yawning again.

"How about we take you to bed?" I suggested trying to get her off the floor. She goes limp and starts laughing. "Would you stop messing around you weirdo" I said laughing trying to pick her up when she's being extremely difficult. Finally I get her to the bed and cover her back up.

"Watch my hand ok. Im putting the waste bucket right here if you feel the need to vomit air because I guarantee nothing is left in that belly" I said slowly moving it by the end table. I grab a nightlight from the cupboard and whisper a charm pointing my wand at it. " _Colovaria_ " I then put the nightlight by Hermione's head and it started changing colors.

"It's beautiful thanks" she smiled staring at it.

"If you need anything I'll be on the couch okay" I said grabbing clothes to sleep in.

"Okay, night Fred" she said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Night Hermione" I said putting her hair behind her ear and turning the bedroom light off.

 ** _Nox_**


	6. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

"GET UP! You need to come down to the shop" I yelled throwing a pillow at George.

"You are particularly annoying today! Piss off before I make you. My bloody head is pounding" He said pulling the covers over his head.

"That's your brain trying to understand its own stupidity!" I screamed in his unholy ear. He smacked the air trying to hit me. " _Aguamenti_ ** _"_** I said in a whisper. What looked like a bucket of water poured on top of him and he shot up screaming.

"You little.." He started to say before I apparated to the kitchen.

"You're dead" I heard him mutter. I started to finish the hangover potion for George and Hermione before I heard him call for me.

"I surrender for now can you come in here" he said sounding concerned. I walk to his bedroom and sat on his favorite orange chair.

"So, how much of a tosser was I to Hermione last night" he said looking very regretful.

"Well, the beginning of the night was good and then 10 fire whiskies later you're running all over and telling everyone in the bar about the 'holy' ear. I think it is about time to give that story a rest mate" I said trying to light the conversation. "To be honest, I really don't think she even noticed. She said she had a really good time even when she was throwing up, she was laughing" I said smiling at the thought. "Alcohol makes you stupid, some think it is liquid courage but sometimes it takes a whole other turn."

"I just was nervous for some reason" George started to say. "I was fine when I took her to the Astronomy tower but I feel like this time I actually called it a date. I got her to agree to go and then my brain went dead" he said putting his striped pattern suit on for work.

"Speaking of the Astronomy tower" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Look mate, I know it was your idea to take her but I figured you wouldn't mind since you had to help dad with the invisible car" George said looking for his shoes. I started to respond but just dropped the conversation.

"I'm going to give Hermione this hangover potion" I said while tossing the other bottle to him.

"Thanks brother, I knew you loved me" he said pulling the cap off and drinking it. I walked out of George's room and start off to my own.

"You decent?"I said lightly tapping on the door before opening it. She was sleeping still. The sunlight was reflecting off her face and she looked so peaceful. I walk over to my green chair and pull it to the side of the bed.

"Wakey, Wakey" I said while taping her forehead. One eye slowly opened and a smirk crossed her face.

"Hi" she said smiling

"Hi" I said laughing back. I handed her the potion.

"How are you this morning boozy?" I said jokingly. She started glaring at me.

"Is it safe?" she said looking at the bottle.

"Of course" I said rolling my eyes at the thought. She takes the cork off and drinks it.

"Thanks" she said looking refreshed. Before I could say anything George comes in through my door.

"Granger! You drink like a champion, I was impressed! I would bet all my galleons on you" he said walking over to the other side of the bed. I'm sorry I was a prat last night" George started to say.

"You weren't it was fun. How about we just forget everything about last night" she cut him off pulling the covers off her.

"Deal. I was hoping you would help Fred and I run the store today? Anything you want on the house for a make-up for last night. Angelina will be stopping by as well" he said reaching his hand out to help her up.

"Sounds great" she said standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Be down in a minute."

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, my dream come true and George's as well. We loved our shop as if it was our own child. The shop was a never-ending joke and all we wanted to do is make people smile. A lot of people seem to just want to drown themselves in pointless sorrow but we thought that was a bunch of rubbish. Enjoy the now and laugh, live. All the time you don't laugh is time wasted. Life is just better when you're laughing and not worrying about everything that could or will go wrong. Laughing is a nice distraction from the harshness of the world. We also want people to start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve.

"Will you restock the Extendable Ears and Love potions please Hermione" said George going over the sales for the month.

"I'll help you" I said showing her where the products were. She grabbed the Love potions and started putting them in the pink watery fountain we had at the entrance of the store.

"What do you smell? Amortentia smells different to each person" I asked curiously looking over at her noticing she was deep in thought.

"Do you believe in love?" She asked me ignoring the question.

"It's all any of us want really, to meet someone brilliant and then drop dead for the Flobberworms" I said putting the rest of the boxes of ears away.

"You're romantic" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You are brilliant" I said winking and then walking back to the stock room. I walk back out to see that Angelina, Harry and Ron came in.

"Hey Freddie" Angelina said hugging me and then turning back telling Ron something about her new broom for Quidditch. Harry walked over to talk to Hermione and George who were putting the rest of the love potions away.

"How are you?" Angelina said picking up a love potion left on the counter.

"I would be fantastic if SOMEONE WOULD STOP TRYING TO STEAL OUR PRODUCTS" looking over at Ron who was stuffing some fireworks in his pockets. I smiled and we walked to the couch near the back room. After we sat down she started talking but I started to zone out. Why did Hermione say she loved me? Was she just saying it because I'm one of her best mates? Is our playful bantering more serious than I thought it was to her? Did George actually feel something romantic for her? When did I give her a blood-pop? I seemed to get lost in thought because next thing I know Angelina is hitting my shoulder. Her voice started to come back as I snapped out of my daze.

"Hello! Fred? Do you think that's a good idea? She said staring at me.

"Um, yeah, sure" I smiled acting as though I had been listening.

"Great! So I'll invite George and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup game tomorrow!" She said sounding excited and running over to tell George.

"Wait, what?" I said just realizing what I agreed to. It was too late though she already told George and Hermione and they seemed happy for the invite. Hermione started to walk over and handed me the fireworks Ron had tried to steal.

"Thanks for the invite to the World Cup, I am so thrilled to go" Hermione said smiling.

"No problem, it will be a good time" I said trying to persuade myself to actually believe that. Things are starting to feel different since last night. I mean I always had feelings but I never really understood how strong they were. Or if she would even return them back. It's funny how three words from someone special's mouth can make your insides flip and make your brain go as stupid as a troll's.

 **I love you.**

George thought it would be a good idea if everyone just stayed at our home tonight and we could just leave together in the morning. Everyone was having a good time testing out our products and then Ron suggested an idea.

"We should have a dis-arming duel" said Ron.

"Are you mad?" said George laughing.

"When is the last time you won anything Ron?" I laughed joining in with George.

"Piss off. Let's pick names out of a hat, it will be fun" Ron said grabbing a hat from behind the counter. Everyone agreed and soon everyone was picking a slip of parchment out of the hat.

"I have the chosen one, you've met your match Potter" I said pretending to advance and attack him.

"I have Hermione" Angelina said smiling at Hermione who didn't seem to happy about the choice.

"I feel like I'm always stuck with Ron" whined George.

"You always are stuck with Fred so stop being a fowl git" said Ron while clearing an area for the battles.

"Hermione and Angelina, ladies first" I said bowing and moving out of the way.

"Wish me luck" said Angelina kissing me on the cheek. I noticed Hermione looking over at me and I kind of felt guilt in my stomach. They each went to the opposite sides of the room, and were staring at each other. Before Angelina could even lift her wand Hermione shot at her.

" _Expelliarmus_!" said Hermione forcefully sending Angelina against the wall by the Puking Pastilles. Angelina hit hard and fell to the ground causing a bunch of boxes to fall on her. Before I could go to help her I looked at Hermione kind of shocked because she was supposed to just dis-arm her wand. I started to walk over and Angelina gets up quick and shoots a spell back at her, " _Stupefy_!" Angelina screamed hitting Hermione into the Love potion fountain causing bottles to crash to the ground.

"Calm down girls! What the bloody hell? You're going to bring the whole store to the ground" I yelled being confused. They both stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said looking remorseful running upstairs.

"Nice one Fred, that was brilliant and you know it" said Ron picking up the Puking Pastilles.

"Way to ruin the fun brother, I would have awarded that duel 10/10 easy" said George re-preforming Hermione's stance.

"You okay Angelina?" I said looking down at her.

"I'm fine. It actually was pretty fun" she said unconvincingly.

"You probably should go talk to Hermione" said Harry helping Angelina get pastilles out of her hair.

"You're probably right" I said leaving. I didn't mean to yell but it was very odd both of them acting that way and tearing down the store. I walk upstairs and go knock on the bathroom door. I could see her shadow in the bottom crease. I lightly tap on the door.

"Who is it" Hermione said loudly.

"Draco Malfoy! Obviously. My father will hear about this" I said imitating his stuck up voice trying to make the mood better.

"Leave me alone" she said irritated.

"Hi I'm Fred. I make jokes when things are uncomfortable" I said tapping the door again. "Please unlock the door" I whispered. "Granger listen, I didn't mean to snap like that. I don't think you realize how brilliantly strong you are" I said tapping lightly on the door. I hear the door unlock and then she opens it.

"I'm sorry" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Granger, just never let me forget to stay away from your bad side" I laughed hugging her. She hugs me back and we head back downstairs.

"What happened" I said to her before we went through the door.

"Nothing" she said pushing through without saying anything else.

"Blimey! Time really flies when girls are kicking ass" said George cheering at Hermione. She walked over to Angelina apologizing. We finished cleaning up the store and George suggested we get some sleep for the Quidditch game tomorrow. I agreed because it had been a long, eventful day. I have more questions then I had started the day with and I think it is time for my mind to sleep.

 **Nox**


	7. Quidditch World Cup Part 1

**Quidditch World Cup Part 1**

Quidditch is the most addicting sport in our world. It is the most popular game among wizards and witches and a big part of my life. George and I loved flying because it made us feel free and that nothing could stop us. We loved being Beaters because we found them hilarious and liked knocking them around with the club. It's funny because Hermione told me that in history before the ball was called a "Bludger" it was actually called a "Blooder" which I thought that name suited the ball more. I am obsessed with the blood thirst off the sport and try to play or watch a game whenever I can. I missed the pitch at Hogwarts and I couldn't wait for the World Cup. Ireland Vs. Bulgaria it's going to be a bloody wicked game.

"Beer, the solution to all life's problems" said George walking out of our kitchen.

"Beer, the cause of probably half your problems" said Hermione laughing.

"Okay guys are we ready to apparate?" I said locking the shop up. Everyone agreed and pulled out their wands. We all apparated to England to a large field going for miles. There were hundreds of wizards and witches everywhere. We go into our magical tent and set up for the over-night stay.

"Do you want me to put green or red color in your hair Hermione" asked Angelina.

"Red please, I'll do my face myself though thanks" said Hermione digging through her purple bag for the paint.

"Red? Hermione you're the enemy!"I stand up pointing my wand at her.

"That was the whole point" she smirked pointing hers back.

"You think you stand a chance?"I said laughing

"Try me" she said grinning wickedly.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Said Ron rubbing his tummy.

"You're a pig Ronald we just ate" said Hermione laughing pointing her wand back in her pocket.

"That is a sure fire way to my heart Hermione. Buy, make or be food!" He screamed throwing an Irish flag at her. George started to walk out the tent.

"What are you doing brother? I said setting up the bed.

"Nobody ever knows what I'm doing it keeps me mysterious" he said walking over to Hermione kissing her on the cheek and then disappearing out the tent. I pull out some beers and hand them to everyone.

"Cheers to a night we will never forget. Finding ourselves in a drunken mess singing and being merry" I said raising my bottle.

"Cheers" said everyone clinking noises all around.

"Who's hungry? Said Ron.

"For heaven sake Ron, I'll go with you" said Angelina grabbing her bag.

"I will too. Hermione, you want anything?" said Harry grabbing his wand out of his robe.

"I'm fine thanks. Maybe later on tonight" Hermione said.

"Freddie would you like anything?" Angelina asked me grabbing my shoulder.

"Maybe some more fire whiskey?" Fred said thinking of George wanting to pick some extra up.

"Okay, back in a bit" she said leaving with Ron and Harry.

I walk over to the wooden table we set up and sit down. I start going through the fireworks George and brought for the celebration and then look over at Hermione.

"So are you and George official now or?" I said while she was putting red paint under her eyes.

"I don't know we're just going with the flow of things you know? He makes me laugh and is always up to something" she said not seeming like she wanted to talk about it.

"Drink?" I said filling up a cup and handing it to her.

"Sure, just make me stop when I had too much" she said laughing.

"Yeah, is singing Hogwart's school song a sign for having too much?" I said smiling.

"What?" She said sounding horrified.

"You sung to me our night at the pub" I said taking the glass from her.

"I did not" she said putting her hand to her mouth.

"You did it was beautiful though" I said started humming the song mockingly.

"SHUT UP FRED!" She said punching my shoulder. "I can't remember much of that night."

"It's okay you didn't do anything embarrassing In front of anyone else. It was actually really funny. Don't worry about it" I said patting her shoulder.

"I never got to thank you again for taking care of me" she said genuinely.

"Anything for you Granger" I said smiling. I reached over and pushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear. I liked being so close to her even if it was for a second. I started to lose myself at that moment. Her skin was soft and made me feel warm with fire butterflies. I've been trying not to talk to her as much for George's sake but I couldn't help it. It wasn't right for Angelina either but I just change into a different person when she's around. Especially when she's alone, all my barriers end up shattering. I always try to play it off like I'm cocky and a cheeky flirt but it never was like that. I just didn't want to make her uncomfortable by feeling the way I do and she seeing me as just a mate. I cared about her feelings more than my own. I wanted to tell her after the war but when she got hurt, I just lost my mind. Thinking we would never get her back. So many times I've wanted to talk to her but the moments were always interrupted or my mind just went blank from looking at her. She makes me a daft git, without realizing it. I love her so much that it hurts my head. A few minutes pass and I'm still staring. Im looking into her beautiful sparkling brown eyes and lean in closer and smile. I grab her hand and put one on my shoulder and grab the other. I start dancing slowly with her around the table. She started to laugh that beautiful unique laugh and I smiled even bigger. It felt like it was just me and her, nothing else.

"You look good with red in your hair. Maybe I'll switch sides" I said touching the random streak of color.

"Fred" she said in a whisper and then started to lean in I felt her warm breath on my skin.

"AHEM" said Harry loudly and we both let go of each other and stared over.

"Oh, hey mate um, do you want a drink? I said walking to pick one up. Before he said anything everyone walked back in the tent.

"I got all of you souvenir hats and sparklers" said George, busting in throwing them at everyone. "A special Bulgaria one for mi-lady" he said bowing down and kissing Hermione's hand. She smiled at him and glanced at me for a second before walking out the tent with him.

"Here is your whiskey" Angelina said kissing me. "We probably should get going before the game starts."

"Do you care if I have a quick chat with Fred?" Said Harry eyeing me seriously.

"No problem we'll meet you guys at the pitch" she said leaving the tent.

"Harry I can explain" I started to say when Angelina was out of sight.

"Fred, I just wanted to tell you to be careful. There's a lot of people I care about who have a chance of getting hurt and I don't want to deal with the outcome. Hermione is my best friend and You and George are like brothers I never had" Harry said starting to sit down.

I sat down across from him and buried my head in my hands. I rub my eyes and then look at him.

"Everything I've ever wanted had been right in front of me Harry" I said grabbing a drink off the table. Yesterday I felt like I wanted to forget her for George but I just can't. I feel like we're meant to be together."

"What about Angelina?" Harry said harshly.

"I was going to break if off after we got back" I said trying not to sound as awful as I felt.

"And what about George?" He said seriously.

"I don't know but my life has changed since she came back from the coma. There's no going back for me" I said standing up from the table.

"Don't do anything until you tell George, it's not right and you know it" Harry said demandingly. "We all have choices and in the end it makes us who we are. What kind of person do you want to be? What kind of boyfriend or brother do you want to be?" He got up from the table and walked to the exit of the tent. "We probably should leave before they notice we're not there." So I followed him out of the tent and we both left for the pitch stadium in **silence.**


	8. Quidditch World Cup Part 2

**Quidditch World Cup Part 2**

 **(Hermione's point of view)**

"Are you feeling ok?" George said concerned. As we were walking to the pitch.

"I'm great" I lied and smiled walking up the stairs to the top seats of the stadium.

"I know these are the bleed seats but honestly I feel like they're the best. I feel like we can see and feel everything when we're up this high" said George grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. They were introducing the players from each team and Victor Krum was the seeker for Bulgaria. I don't know how but he flew by and had seen me and smiled before appearing on the big magical screen.

"What a wank, it always shocked me you dating that thick head" George said with a hint of jealousy.

"He wasn't a bad person, we never really passed the friendship part of our relationship anyway" I said pulling my hand away to have a drink and looking back out to the crowd.

"I understand though, while all the other girls were swooning over him you didn't react at all, acting nothing like them. I'm sure he could tell you were different" George said seriously.

"He was charming in a way but I don't know, it just didn't feel more than friendship" I said.

"How does one compete with a Seeker?" George said laughing.

"To be honest, I always have been very fond of Keepers" I said fixing my hat and changing the subject.

"So you had a thing for Oliver Wood you say?" George said smirking.

"No, I just find Keepers extremely fascinating. I consider their position the most stressful. They basically are the last resort for all the other players on their team. If the Chaser or Beater or even Seeker let points slip by, the Keeper is the last resort. I feel like that pressure is huge just as much pressure as the Seeker catching the Snitch. Being the last resort can make someone go bonkers" I said admirably.

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch this much" George said putting his arm around me. "You're a Keeper to me Granger" he said winking and then looking back at the match.

"Thanks" I said blushing at the cheesy remark. "Harry and Ron always thought I hated it but that wasn't true" I said sitting down on the bench. It's just that stuff was always happening to Harry when he would play and it put me on edge every time" I said noticing Harry still wasn't here.

"There you guys are! Finally the game already started" said George hugging Fred and Harry.

"He's had a few" I whispered to Harry laughing. I look over and see Fred looking so distant in his eyes. I was hoping we could talk but there's just too many of us here. It's been so weird the pass couple days. I think he might want to be with me but then think it's just his 'charming' way of talking to girls. He always had a way with making all the girls swoon over him, sometimes using only his smile. I almost kissed him when we were dancing at the tent but maybe Harry stopping us was a good thing. Who knows what is going on in Fred's mind. George has been so sweet to me but I just don't know if I can do this to him. It's not really right for me to be with someone when I have someone else on my mind. I can't do that to George, I care about him so much. I've grown really close to him this week and I don't regret it at all. I feel like I could learn to love George but, I just don't know what I'm thinking anymore. Maybe I should just give it a try, I deserve to be happy just like Fred is.

"My fair lady take thy arm and catch thee" George said then fell onto my lap. I started laughing so hard my gut was hurting.

"You're unbelievable" I said pushing him up off me.

"I would follow you into darkness Ms. Granger" he said and then grabbed some confetti handing it to me.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the game now even Fred. It amazes me how different the professional Quidditch team is compared to at Hogwarts. It's scary but the good kind of scary that makes you feel so excited and alive. Double the speed, double the intensity and double the INJURIES. Players were flying by so fast they looked like blur lights of green and red. Victor Krum had been hit by a bludger thanks to his beater teammate which led to nothing but support from Fred and George.

"Wicked" they screamed in unison.

"You two are pure evil" I said laughing throwing confetti at their face.

"Oh Granger, sorry for Mr. Krummy" George said fake crying.

"Shut up" I said smiling punching his arm.

"I want a Firebolt. Harry how about you sell me yours for cheap?" Ron said seriously.

"Over my dead body" said Harry laughing loudly

"And he will be using my body as a shield" said Fred.

"No way Harry would be that thick-headed" said George looking over at Harry. "But in case you are, I'll buy it for double want Ron offers for it"

"You're totally barbaric" said Ron flipping his middle finger at George.

The night was going by too fast and every moment was invigorating. None of us, I would wager, wanted it to end but eventually Irish's seeker caught the snitch winning only by ten points and the game was over. How I wish Fred and George were mature enough not to gloat. Oh but how one can dream.

 _"_ _KRUMMY KRUMMY KRUM KRUM._

 _LOOKING LIKE A TROLLY DUMB DUMB._

 _BLUDGER BLUDGED AND HURT HIS THUMB THUMB._

 _MISSED THE SNITCH LIKE A SCUM SCUM"_

screamed a drunk Fred and George getting other Irish team supporters to sing along. George left his followers they created and ran in front of me motioning me to jump on his back.

"No" I said laughing swatting his hand away.

"Just do it" he said turning back around. I gave in and hopped on his back.

"Did you have a good night?" I said looking at all the people walking in front of us waving the Irish flag.

"It was brilliant" he said in a croaky voice I guess from screaming to much.

"That's what you get for singing that ridiculous song" I said giggling at how bad it sounded.

"You know you love it Granger" George said finally sitting me down.

I look around to see everyone grinning from ear to ear. Harry and Ron were playing with some fireworks and laughing uncontrollably. I feel like they will always be little boys at heart having fun. I look over to see Angelina had kissed Fred he had turned and seen me and I quickly looked away.

"I think it is time for me to head in" I said to George who was throwing his last firework.

"Oh, Granger come on" he pouted.

"I'm just tired, I think I'm going to actually go back to the Burrow if that's okay. It will be hard to sleep with all of this drunken chaos going on" I said hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said kissing my cheek.

"Of course" I said smiling and I started to walk away to get my things from the tent. As I had started to walk back I heard rushing footsteps and Fred had caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hermione, where are you going?" He said turning me around.

"I'm just tired and feel a little sick from the beer" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Okay well sleep well. Is it okay if we talk tomorrow?" He said sounding concerned.

"Yes, but is everything okay?" I said

"We'll just talk tomorrow, feel better. It makes me sad when you not feeling well. I'll make you a potion for the morning okay? I promised I'd keep you safe from harm" he said smiling. He turned around and started walking back to the chaos. I seen George stop him abruptly. I didn't see anymore because I felt a sudden light headed ness come over me out of no where and figured I better get to the Burrow incase I threw up in front of everyone. I got to the tent and grabbed my stuff. I apparated back to Ginny's room and started taking my clothes off. I jumped into her bed and felt like my sore muscles were finally relaxing. I turn over looking at ceiling, the Irish Quidditch team poster was moving like always. I started to smile while slowly dozing off.

 ** _"_** ** _Krummy Krummy Krum Krum"_**


	9. Brothers

**Brothers**

 **(George's point of view)**

If I had to describe a perfect day this would definitely be it.

Quidditch!

Hermione!

My brothers!

Friends!

Fireworks!

Alcohol!

Laughing and screaming at the top of my lungs about the Irish winning! What could be more perfect then this? I was so lucky in my life right now and I would give a wave of my wand to anyone who tried to mess this up or stand in our way. I had just left Hermione so she could go home to the Burrow and I look over at Angelina and she seemed sad. I thought the night was flawless and I was confused on why the sudden mood change. We had just had the best day, not that all of my days lately hadn't been perfect. I started to walk over to her.

"Angelina? Are you okay?" I said tapping her shoulder.

"No" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"What happened?" I said concerned.

"Fred told me he didn't want to see each other anymore" she said sobbing.

"Why?" I said sitting down next to her and patting her back.

"Hermione" she said putting her hands into her head not able to get anything else out. At that moment everything seemed to click. Why hadn't I seen this? I must have been caught up in my own world and/or a blinded git to not say anything after it was staring at me right in the face. My anger started to change me. My perfect day suddenly disappeared from my mind and I now felt betrayed. I scanned around for Fred and seen him talking to Hermione.

"I'm going to go talk to him okay?" I said to Angelina standing up and walking to where Fred was. I told Ron and Harry to look after Angelina and started walking and grabbed him furiously.

"What in the bloody hell?" Fred said taking my hands off of him.

"We need to talk" I said grabbing again and pulling him away from the crowd.

"Slow down will you? To much alcohol in you? George we can call the World Cup bet even okay?" He said trying to keep up since I was gripping his shirt. I kept walking until we weren't in sight or earshot of anyone.

"Would you fucking let go!" He yelled impatiently ripping my hand off of him.

"You and Hermione?" I said staring at him. It suddenly became dead silent all of our surroundings seize to exist. His furious stare changed suddenly to a sympathetic one which pissed me off even more.

"George" He said about to grab my shoulder.

"I will see you at the shop" I cut him off apparating to our flat back in Diagon Alley. I suddenly couldn't concentrate on anything, my brain was twirling around endlessly making me not focus. I ran into my room and shut the door. I grabbed a bag and started stuffing whatever I could into it. I heard Fred apparate in the lounge room and I ran out shutting my door behind me. The tension could have killed if it had a wand. I started pacing without realizing it totally oblivious on what to say to him. He ended up being the first to speak.

"George listen, I love her" he said in a solemnly tone.

"A bit direct to the point huh there Freddie" I said laughing.

"I think you should calm down and let me just explain" He said quietly.

"You don't love her Fred. You were with Angelina and stayed with her even after Hermione woke up. Do not try to talk all this rubbish when you're the one that messed up" I said walking towards the bookcase.

"I do love her and I honestly believe she loves me too" Fred said sternly. This made me feel sick but then I started to think about back at the war.

"Is that why she saved you?" I said thinking out loud without realizing it.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He said puzzled. I almost didn't answer but I think I just lost myself.

"She saved you at the war." I said defeated.

"She what?" He said obviously still confused. My brain was like a ticking bomb and it finally went off.

"She saved you at the war! You died and she used her Time-Turner to go back in time and save you" I screamed.

"She what? Why didn't you tell me?" He said becoming furious.

"I'm so relieved she did Fred I love you brother but I'm sorry you can't have her. What separates me from you is that YOU chose Angelina and I chose her."

"I told you! I don't know what happened with Angelina. George, Ange was there when we both needed each other. I didn't realize how much I cared about Hermione until she came back from the coma. I didn't even know if she felt the same but, I'm willing to go with my gut and ask now. If she doesn't it will kill me but I will risk it. I felt broken without Hermione she makes me feel whole again. I know she is a girl worth fighting for. I will tell her how I feel and you can't stop me. Now where is she?" He said seriously walking closer to me.

"You're too late brother" I said glaring at him sweat running down my face.

"Where is she?" He repeated more demanding.

"None of your fucking business" I said raising my wand.

"Georgie, you're mental. You honestly want to lose your other ear?" He said hatefully.

"Open your mouth again and I swear I'm going to break it" I said in detest.

"You wouldn't dare" He said raising his wand.

"Try me" I said bubbling with rage.

" _Confringo_!" Fred said missing me blasting the bookcase. Books and pages were flying everywhere around us. Rage over-took me and I no longer had control over what I was doing anymore let alone what I was thinking.

" _Stupefy_!" I said but it missed and he jumped behind the couch and the window shattered into pieces. He goes to say a stunning spell and I stop him. " _Expelliarmus!"_ I send his wand flying and we are both staring at each other breathing heavily.

"Where is she!" He screamed. Before I could say anything Harry and Ron walk through the door.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" said Ron looking around at the destruction of our flat. I took one look at Fred and ran into my room to grab my bag. I heard fate voices and the first was obviously Ron talking.

"Harry do something!" Ron said confused on even what Harry could do.

"I am." He said shuffling around.

"What?" Ron said sounding even more thick-headed.

"Ignoring you, now shut up" Harry said I'm guessing he walked over to Fred because I heard a fate whisper asking if he was okay. Next thing I hear is footsteps running to my room. Fred busts open my door and rushed towards me.

"Where is she?" He said grabbing my shoulder.

"She's at Hogwarts" I said pushing him off me and apparating to the Burrow.

I ended up in Ginny's room and seen Hermione sleeping. I quickly start packing her things and I heard her make a noise. I turn over to see if I had woke her up.

"George?" She said restlessly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, we're going somewhere" I said turning back to the cabinet trying not to sound rushed.

"What? It's late. What happened at the World Cup? Where are we going?" She said getting off the bed.

"Just get your things and come on" I said in unintentional forceful tone.

"What is wrong with you?" She said seeming worried. I tried to relax and calm myself so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"I have a surprise but I don't want to spoil it okay? Do you trust me?" I said grabbing her hand and staring deep into her dark brown eyes.

"I do but," she started to say.

"Do you trust me" I said cutting her off pulling her closer.

"Yes" She said smiling. I smiled back and let go of her. I let her finish her bag and we walk to the window. I grab my broom next to Ginny's desk table and pull the window open. I get balanced on and help her on to back behind me.

"Hold on tight" I said whispering and as soon as she gripped my waist I took off into the dark endless sky with my nightlight holding on to me.

 ** _Lumos_**


	10. Regret

**Regret**

Not only is George my twin brother he is and always will be my best friend. I don't know how I let our fight go as far as it did. I've never seen him that way before and even if he was once that way, we always laugh at the seriousness of people when they fight. The laugh about it and make up approach, we lived by it. I forgive him I only hope that he is willing to forgive me as well. We both were just way out of line and I wish I could apologize but I have no idea where he went to. I snapped and so did he and I regret it every second but, at least he knows the truth. Not saying the way he found out was the way but I feel like a weight is off my shoulders. I still can't shake the grim feeling of me fighting with my own blood? Why did we let this situation get so out of hand to attack each other?

"Are you just going to sit there and bleed-out? Ron said, handing me a towel. I take the towel and press it against my left eye.

"That's probably going to be a scar mate unless we use a spell now" Harry said pulling out his wand. I raised my hand to stop him.

"No, I'm fine. I need to go to Hogwarts to find Hermione" I said standing up from the couch.

"Um, she's not at Hogwarts" Harry said confused.

"What?" I said staring at him hoping she hadn't told him she was going.

"She went to the Burrow. I overheard her telling George before she left" he said feeling uneasy. My heart sank to my toes and I couldn't believe what he was saying. I couldn't just keep thinking about what he said, I had to go check for myself. I apparated to the Burrow and ran through the house. I finally get to Ginny's room and see Hermione's stuff was gone and the draws were all empty.

"Good one brother" I said out loud, laughing at myself for now he has the upper hand. Harry I guess had figured where I went and soon followed me.

"I had Ron stay back and clean up a bit. Is she here?" He said looking around the room quickly realizing what I had noticed.

"George took her somewhere" I said staring out the opened window.

"Where?" Harry said looking around for a note or something.

"Who knows but, I will find them" I said shutting the window. I look around one last time to see if there was any hint to where they might of gone. I looked out the window one last time and then apprated back to the shop. I see Ron trying to use a spell to fix things but he obviously was to drunk to do anything right.

"I have this feeling something extremely bad happened between you snd George and that I'm doing this clean-up speak wrong" he said jokingly while looking sympathetic. Obviously something happened, he's such a thick-head sometimes but I could tell he was just trying to help. I just feel sick, lost and just blaming myself for all of this. I shouldn't take it out on him.

"Yes" I said while pulling out my wand and then fixing the shattered window, " _Oculus Reparo_ ".

"Brilliant" said Ron walking to the window to touch it.

"Hermione taught me that one" I said looking at the window again smiling. I start picking up books on the floor and Harry walks in.

"So, what exactly happened?" Harry said sitting on the couch picking up pages in between the seats. I figured I should just tell them considering I had to come up with a plan to find out where George went anyway. I explained to them the whole fight after the cup and when we got back to our flat.

"So, did he say he loved Hermione during your spat or what?" Ron said bluntly.

"He didn't say anything really at first. He looked blank like he didn't know what to say. Then he just lost it, started screaming at me and then raised his bloody wand. I've never seen him act like that before. It is an obvious sign that he had stronger feelings with her than I had originally thought. George doesn't like expressing deep emotional feelings to each other, nor do I really. He just doesn't think first, he acts first that's the difference between us." I said signing and just sitting next to the broken bookcase throwing the ripped pages back on the floor.

"What do you mean exactly he acts first but doesn't think?" Harry said putting his picked up pages on the table in front of him.

"Well, when he pieced together that I had feelings for Hermione instead of us talking about it he ignored everything I said and just said basically NO the whole time. He didn't like what he heard so, he yelled and paced around like he was mental loony, raising his wand. Also, he just up and took Hermione to who knows where! Does that sound like he was thinking?" I looked at Harry and then back at the window.

"I mean, it kind of is fast, brilliant thinking if you ask me. He has Hermione now and you don't. Can you blame him? When you give your heart away, it makes you a bloody lunatic" Ron said making me and Harry stare at him in disbelief of him saying anything remotely not stupid.

"I did however shoot my wand at him first" I said putting my hands into my head.

"Fred" Harry started to say.

"I know Harry. I fucking lost it okay? I snapped and he snapped and we both just..." I sighed again.

"Do you think he loves her?" Harry said standing up opening the window.

"I don't know but I can't blame him if he does love her. She's worth any kind of pain, any kind of torture. All of these words in all of these books combined cant even be close to how amazing she is. I just feel so stupid I didn't realize it sooner how much I felt for her" I said regretfully.

"Maybe if you buy a Firebolt?" Ron said jokingly. I got up shook my head at him and left to go to my room. Harry followed me after throwing something at Ron. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I still can't believe you guys used your wands on each other like you were enemies" said Harry sitting down on the chair in disbelief.

"I know, I never would have thought. I regret every part of it. If anything I understand why he acted that way I have no right to call him mental" I said

"You're both mental" Harry said seriously. "I have a question though, I thought you were waiting until after the World Cup when we got back here to tell Angelina?"

"I was but, I seen George kiss her at the game. I panicked and felt like I was running out of time. I tried to act normal and celebrate at the game but I didn't feel right inside. I couldn't wait any longer and I felt awful for what I was doing to Angelina" I said pitifully.

"I guess in the end, you have to see how Hermione feels" said Harry stating the obvious.

"Yeah, the thought scares me" I said anxiously. I feel as though Hermione does love me but what if I'm wrong? She has been getting so close to George lately. I know George would treat her right at least, I hope he would.

"It's only been about a week with George dating her?" Harry said interrupting my thoughts.

"Love works in mysterious ways Potter. I just recently have come to that conclusion. I don't think there's a set time it takes to fall for someone. The thing is Harry, I have thought about her for a long time and never said anything. After what happened to her at the war and her surviving? I can't just let this slip through my fingers again. Knowing that she saved me too? Knowing that maybe she has had the same feeling as I do? There's no way I can go on without at least letting her know. Her not knowing now is already eating at me" I said just kind of talking to myself at that point.

"Saved you?" Harry said confused

"I just need to see her" I said not wanting to go into details not knowing enough of them anyway.

"I'll help you if I can but I have no idea how much help I could be" Harry sounding just as defeated as I did.

"Thanks Potter" I said sitting up from the bed.

"Don't thank me, if it was George talking to me right now I'd probably help him too" Harry laughed.

"I really need to find him too so I can apologize. Everything just took a huge turn for the worst and I never meant for it to turn out this way. He's my brother" I said looking out my window.

"Well, it won't be long before something or someone tells us where they are. Especially if he hasn't even told Hermione what happened" said Harry standing up and walking out the bedroom. What Harry said made me think for a second. Does she know? If she knew would she of left? I suddenly snapped out of it because I could sit and ponder on questions for hours. I got up and walked into the living room.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Said Ron walking to the kitchen. I picked up a book and through it at him.

"Ouch, you're mental!" He screamed running into the kitchen.

"So let's start thinking of ideas of where they might be?" Said Harry sitting down laughing at Ron. I look over at Ron and he had walked back in with two turkey legs stuffing his face like a barbarian.

"Why do girls make us so stupid?" mumbled Ron with his mouth full.

"I don't think I'll ever have that answer for you but I'm worried for you because how much thicker can you get?" I joked, laughing and handing him a glass of water. He faked laughed and sat down next to Harry. "You know I'm only messing with you brother."

We sat there for most the night trying to think of where he could go. The thing is he could be anywhere so, it was like trying to find a galleon in a haystack. Eventually Ron and Harry passed out and It was just me thinking alone. Most of the time hiding in my mind was relaxing but now it's starting to drive me insane. I look out the window again I guess with false hope she would just appear. The sun slowly started to fill up the room and I started to doze off.

 **"** **Hermione"**


	11. Dragons in Romania

**Dragons in Romania**

(George's point of view)

Sometimes when you lose yourself you act without thinking. Your body is just going through the motions and everything becomes a blur in your head. You don't even realize what has happened until it's too late. You calm yourself and your memories fill your brain out of no where, making the once blur actions, more clear. What have I done? I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad and something took over. I didn't want to lose Hermione, we just started something and l couldn't just let her go. I shouldn't have threatened Fred, my brother is my other half but, fear took over me. Or at least something took over me, it felt dark and caused agony I couldn't bare. Fear of losing someone when I just have found her? Well, I've known her for years but this type of feeling I have now, was new. It's as if I've fallen under a spell, a sudden burst of lightness in my chest. It feels like something that has been missing from me. I couldn't just let that slip away or be taken from me, right?

"Welcome brother" said Charlie smiling embracing me in the biggest hug I've been given and Molly Weasley is my mother. My brother Charlie was always extremely fascinating and visiting him was always an adventure. He was a Dragonologist and loved his job probably more than his family. He was always outside when I was younger and that's probably why he loved Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. He always would just say random facts about dragons or any creature for that matter. I always thought he could be a great teacher but he could never keep his mind steady for teaching students. He was his own person and loved being independent. I admired him actually I don't know where I'd be without Fred. I loved our store we created together but Charlie always was kind of alone with his creatures. I guess to him creatures were his Fred to me. His home is with the dragons in Romania and always will be, until the day one bursts him into flames.

"Brother" I said returning his embrace.

"Why hello there Ms. Granger" he said reaching his hand for hers kissing the top.

"Hello Charlie, it's nice to see you again" Hermione smiled letting go of his hand.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my wickedly charming younger brother?" Charlie said leading us into the kitchen of his flat. He pulled out some chairs and handed us both a beverage.

"Do I need a reason? You know you missed this face" I said sitting down at the table.

"Since you basically have two faces, I've had enough of it for a lifetime" he said smiling and then sitting down across from me. " Speaking of, where's that evil misfit Fred?"

"Where's Ginny?" I said avoiding the question.

"Oh yeah, forgot about her for a second. She is outside with the dragon" he said acting as if it was an everyday thing.

"Dragon?" Hermione said looking out the window.

"Yes, dragon. Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact" he said beaming with pride.

"Similar to the one we.." Hermione started to say.

"Yeah, like Hagrid's dragon Norbert" Charlie said cutting her off.

"Why on earth do you have a dragon in the backyard?" I said walking to go out back.

"Well, I found that little bugger after a mountain avalanche. I'm taking it to my work soon would you like to see him?" He said getting up from the table walking to the back door. We all walk to the backyard that went for miles. I see Ginny next to a decent size, black shed kneeling down on the ground. We get to where she is and see a dark green, baby-sized reptile. It has onyx black ridges going down it's back and it's wings were stretching out as if it was going to try to fly.

"Is it a girl?" I said not being able to tell.

"No, which you should feel blessed for. It's a male, the females are way more aggressive and probably would of burnt you by now. " Charlie said walking over to tickle the dragons chin. "Remind you of any human females, huh there Georgie?

"If she doesn't scare the hell out of you, she isn't worth it" I said glancing at Hermione who smiled and then stuck out her tongue. I walked over to touch the dragon and it rubbed his nose against my palm.

"Can I have this one?" I said smiling at it coughing up small flames like it was laughing.

"In your dreams brother, you wouldn't last a day with this one" Charlie said picking him off the ground. "I have to take him away for now, so time to say your goodbyes. Maybe you guys will meet again."

Hermione walked over and put her hand on his head. The dragon's eye closed and he seemed to start falling asleep.

"You have the magical touch Granger" said Charlie smiling at the dragon.

"I've always been into the creatures of our world. I actually planned on finding a job within the Care of Magical Creatures" she said smiling at the dragon too.

"Brilliant! You really should, I've never been as happy as I am now. This type of work has changed my life and it's me living my dream. If you want to know anything or have any questions I'd be glad to answer any of them" he said beaming.

"Great Granger, he's never going to shut up now" I said laughing hitting him on the shoulder.

"We will talk later. Help yourself to anything in the house. We'll grab a drink when I return" Charlie said walking off with my future dragon.

"I'm going to go with Charlie, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet" Ginny said running off to catch up with Charlie.

"Shall we, my lady" I said bowing reaching out my hand. Hermione smiled, grabbed my hand and we started to walk inside.

"I would love to live here. It's so beautiful and peaceful" Hermione said gazing out the window.

"Yeah, the roars of the dragons and the fire blazing mountains are a sight to hear and see" I said walking over wrapping my hands around her from behind.

"Chaos is beautiful too George" she said laughing still gazing out the window.

"It kind of puts you in a" I started to say.

"Trance" we both said in unison. She turns around and smiles at me.

"How about a drink?" I said smiling down at her feeling so warm against her.

"Sounds good" she said letting go of me and walking to the table. I walk over to Charlie's fridge and grab some ale walking over and hand her one.

"Cheers" she said smiling.

"Cheers" I said clinking the bottles together.

"This was a nice surprise, I do wish we brought the gang though" Hermione said sipping her ale.

"I figured i'd be spontaneous" I said finishing my bottle and going to grab another.

"I'm glad you were I just know they would have loved it" she said trying to recover sounding disappointed. She walked over and grabbed my hand, "Thank you for bringing me here" she said looking deep into my eyes.

"You're welcome" I said returning the gaze and bending down to kiss her. Our lips touch and my body suddenly felt like it was being hit by an electrified shock spell. I felt like we were floating in the air, it felt like magic.

"AHEM" Ginny said. I slowly pulled away from Hermione smiling from ear to holy ear.

"Always know when to ruin a moment aye sister?" I said throwing a quick smile at Hermione before grabbing us all another ale.

"He wouldn't let you go?" Hermione said sitting the table.

"No, the wank took off saying I'm too attached to the dragon" Ginny said taking the ale and sitting next to Hermione.

"At least we get to see them up close, not many wizards can say that" I said sitting across from them.

"Or witches" Ginny correcting me.

"You are a witch" I said smirking at her. She throws an apple at me from the basket in the center of the table. "Thanks, I was getting hungry" I said after catching it and taking a bite.

The night went on with us all drinking and singing off-tune together. Ginny told us about her vacation in Romania, with Charlie and how amazing it's been. Hours seem to pass in minutes and I had to help Ginny to one of Charlie's spare bedrooms she was staying in.

"What a light weight" I said walking back into the kitchen smiling.

"Oh, shut up you cocky git" Hermione said laughing swaying to the kitchen sink.

"Poor Hermione, drunk mess of beauty" I said walking to the sink next to her. I look at her hand and see a letter.

"Charlie said he is stuck at work his owl just dropped this off" she said handing me the parchment.

"Ah, well, party at the Dragon Master's house" I said throwing the letter on the ground.

"No, no, I think it is time to turn in you babbling, drunkin' baboon" Hermione said starting off to the bedroom.

"Oh, Hermione dear, keep the insults to me" I said picking her up into my arms and carrying her up to the bedroom. I walk her into the spare room and lay her down on the bed. I jump into the empty spot next to her making her bounce and fall off the bed.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Hermione. Are you okay?" I said looking over but all I could see was her laughing uncontrollably.

"That hurt" she said still laughing. I get off the bed and help her back onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" I said concerned, looking at her body making sure she didn't get hurt.

"I'm fine stop being a worry wart and let's go to bed" she said smiling and lifting the covers up.

"Well well, Ms. Granger if you insist" I said running over to turn off the lights. I jumped on top of her while tickling her belly.

"Get off of me you freak, I mean to sleep" she said laughing pushing me off of her.

"So, this was a good day huh?" I said adjusting myself next to her.

"Perfect" she said turning over to face me. I turned on my side to face her too.

"You look a mess" I said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks George" she said pulling the cover over her eyes. I pull myself under the cover too and meet her eyes again.

"A perfect mess, Granger" I said smiling. She then took her hand and brushed it against my cheek. It made me feel weak and yet full of energy at the same time. I love just watching her lay there all peaceful.

"Tell me a story" she said letting go of my face and closing her eyes.

"What kind of story?" I said looking her face pushing the rest of her hair back.

"A love story" she said yawning. I stared at her for a moment feeling like I never wanted this day to end. I don't ever want to not experience days like this.

"Hermione?" I said seriously.

"Hmmm?" She said in a weak tone.

"I love you" I said grabbing her hand.

"I love you too, Fred" she said in a whisper before falling asleep.

Now it's just me alone with the my mind, in the darkness. Sorrow was on my tongue and it spread through my whole body. I felt, defeated. All this time I was hoping the truth wasn't true. Why is it only you and something you can never have? The voice in my head is starting to eat at me. Please just fall asleep, shut off. I pull out my wand and put a deep sleep charm on myself. " _Altum Somnum._ "

 ** _Nox_**


	12. Awakening

**Awakening**

 **(George's point of view)**

One of the most frustrating things is ending up in a place and not knowing how you ended up there. Your mind is completely out of wack and it's hard to recall your last memory. How did I get here? Where the bloody hell am I? I stand up from the muddy ground and start to circle around the area. I was in an endless, dark, forbidden looking forest. Maybe this is the Dark Forest? Great, I now know where I am but why am I here? I look down at myself and see a dark black robe and pull on it. How did I get this on? I ingest a random, powerful, unknown force of air and a chill spread through my body. I didn't think much of it so, I pull my hood over my head and started to walk. Why do I feel so empty inside? I looked inside my robe pocket and felt my wand. Thankfully I would be able to protect myself if I run into anything dangerous. Monsters were all over in this forest so who knows what I will run into. The air seemed extremely thick and I couldn't hear anything, it is dead silent. How curious? The weird thing is I don't feel scared at all. I feel absolutely nothing inside. I was starting to think the chill wasn't the weather it was something else approaching, that was far worse than any monster.

 **Death.**

I start walking in a direction that I felt as if I was being pulled to. I brush pass endless amounts of trees before ending up at a huge lake. The moon was shining so bright and was making the lake have a dim glow to it. I started to hear familiar voices and look across the lake. Hermione? It can't be her, why is she here? She could get hurt and then I felt an instant, agonizing pain shoot through my entire body. I drop to the ground for a second, grabbing my chest. What is happening to me? I stand back up and look again and hear Fred laughing. Why are they here? I start to walk onto the lake without realizing I might fall through it. But, what's interesting is I didn't fall through at all. As I walked across, the black water turned to ice. I walked closer to the center and stopped abruptly. I see Fred and Hermione kissing and the sharp pain hit me again and I grabbed my chest. Why is she with him? The pain started to become unbearable and I was getting angry. I started laughing silently to myself because how much agony I was in. My mind started to change, it became maliciously wicked. Suddenly the pain ended and I went back to feeling absolutely nothing inside. I smiled at the thought and then pulled out my wand. Without hesitation I pointed it at Fred and sent a green light his way making him go limp on top of Hermione. I hear her scream and talk to his lifeless body. It made me laugh again then I see her look at me. She screamed something and tried to make her way to me but I lifted my wand smiling.

 **"** ** _Avada Kedavra_** **!"**

I shoot up sweating uncontrollably throughout my whole body. Thank the heavens it was only a nightmare. What the hell is wrong with me? I would never, I could never, it was just a nightmare. They are even meant to be together in my dreams. I think I'm holding on to someone that is not meant to be mine.

"Thank Merlin!" Screamed Hermione grabbing me and squeezing me tight. "You have been asleep all day I was worried sick!"

I look out the window and see that it was night and I started remembering what happened. I had put a sleep charm on myself and everything came flooding back about Fred and Hermione. The memories forced their way back in my head instantly when I was trying so hard to forget it all. I couldn't even escape it in my dreams. I snapped out of my thoughts and look at Hermione. She had my face in her hands and she felt so warm. I look into her dark brown eyes and grabbed her face. She makes the women I've dreamed about look like trolly, short, slimed covered bimbos. That smile could light up and destroy any kind of darkness. I kissed her and let go, standing up from the bed.

"Don't get up George, you need to take it easy" she said standing up and walking over to me. She tried to grab my hand and I pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" She said with concern, trying to make eye contact with me.

"I think you need to go" I said looking down trying not to show the water in my eyes.

"What? Why?" She said sounding hurt and reached for my hand again.

"I said you need to go Hermione!" I pulled my hands away while screaming. I look up and get trapped into her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She said while her eyes filled with tears. I instantly felt like the most horrible git in the world. I immediately regretted snapping at her.

"Don't cry, please. Nothing as beautiful as you should ever cry." I said pulling her towards me and putting my forehead onto hers. I feel hot tears hitting and soaking through my shirt. I start rocking her side to side to calm her down.

"Why?" She whispered keeping her eyes closed.

"You know why love" I said running my hands through her hair.

"I love you" she said whimpering.

"Not the way I want you too. I think it is time for you to go tell Fred how you truly feel" I said feeling my heart sink and shatter into pieces. "I have been blocking the truth from my mind for too long, I can't do it anymore. I was ignoring everything because I wanted it to be the way I wanted. It's killing me inside to know that, you're not mine Hermione." My shirt started to soak up with her endless, silent tears and I put my arms around her waist.

"But" she started to say.

"Shhh" I whispered putting my finger on her lips. Our foreheads were still against each other and I put my hand back down and grabbed hers.

"I will always love you Hermione Granger" I said kissing her one last time. I could taste the ocean on her lips and it was sad to know this would be the last our mouths would ever touch. We sat there in silence swaying side to side for a moment. I wanted to tell her we could sneak out while everyone is sleeping and fly off into the night. We will start over the rest of our lives but, it will never be what she truly wanted. I could never live with that feeling, she deserves everything, even if I'm not the one to give it to her. I pull away from her and grab her hand. I lean down and kiss it. "Go to your knight my fair lady." She smiles while wiping the tears from her eyes and kisses me on the cheek. She pulls away from my hand and walks to the door. I see her look back at me and we just smile at each other.

"See you soon?" She said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You could never get rid of me Granger. Tell Fred if he ever hurts you it's not my wand he should be scared of" I said jokingly raising my fist in the air.

"Thank you George" she said shooting me one last smile before walking out. I hoped she would turn around and stay with me. I needed her to stay but, I heard her leave and I felt broken. I walk over to my bed and lay down staring out the window. Next thing I hear is a knock on the door.

"Hey buddy" whispered Charlie walking in with some glasses and whiskey.

"Charlie" I said sitting up off the bed.

"So, I didn't mean to over hear but.." He started to say sounding remorseful.

"No worries" I said standing up off the bed.

"Drink our sorrows away?" Charlie said handing me a glass.

"Definitely" I said taking the glass and then walking into the kitchen. He follows close behind me and we both sit down at his kitchen table. He pours us some shots and we both take them. This happens 4 or 5 times in silence and he stops. I ask for another and he hands me the bottle.

"You probably should take it easy George. I know you're hurting but" Charlie started to say.

"Charlie just shut it. You're an alcoholic so, what right do you have? Leave me be" I said coldly, cutting him off.

"Hey! I'm not an alcoholic, I just like drinking. Plus, I didn't mean for it to come out like that" he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry brother" I said solemnly pouring him a shot of whiskey. I take another shot of whiskey and then put my head into my hands. "I messed up everything. Why did I let her go?" I sighed running my hands through my red shaggy hair.

"Because in the end you knew she wasn't yours Georgie. It's really brave what you did. A lot of wizards are selfish for anything or anyone they desire, especially when it is someone they love. Willing to kill over it even. You gave her up for her sake and your brothers, ignoring your own? I admire that" he said waving his wand turning the stove on.

"My thoughts are destroying me. Why did it go this way? What makes life so difficult" I said laying my head down on the table twirling my wand.

"Life isn't the way we want it to be sometimes. Life can have other plans and that's what we're dealt. You'll be fine George, it just will take time. What makes life so difficult is the people brother, you can't hold on to this pain. You just have to be okay with not being okay and move forward. There are plenty of mermaids in the sea" he said casually, handing me a plate.

"Says a single, Dragon Master. What makes you an expert on love?" I said seriously, sitting up from the table.

"I'm not saying I'm an expert. Some females are vicious creatures, worse than dragons. I prefer taking care of dragons to be honest. I actually find it easier and less frightening" he chuckled putting a steak on my plate. "I had a true love once, she was everything to me but, life happened. She ripped my heart out and threw it to the werewolves."

"Charlie, I'm sorry" I said feeling awful not having any idea of him being with someone.

"Come off it mate. Like I said before, life happens and you just need to move forward. Dwelling on the past will lead to nothing but complete agony. It will eat at you faster than Grindylow on a fresh piece of meat. You will forget to live again if you dwell for too long" filling a glass and handing it to me.

"So, just move forward?" I said taking a drink from my glass.

"This never happened. It will shock you how much this thing between you and Hermione never happened" he said grimly.

"I don't want to forget this feeling or what happened. It's the happiest I had ever been. Yet, right now is the worst I've ever felt. But, I know you're right, I need to let her go. It's just going to take time" I sighed accepting the truth.

"Blimey! I drink to be merry but you're being a mopey git, it's bumming me out. Im definitely in the wrong company" he said jokingly.

"Shut it, Fred was always the leader and the sure of himself one. I kind of always thought I was the sensitive one. I guess I'm not hiding it very well right now. I always try to hide it but of course leave it to a girl to break me" I said admittedly. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Listen mate, you will find someone that makes you feel ten times the way Hermione did. Your love is out there somewhere just be patient. The Weasley brothers are extremely charming and our smiles work like magic."

"Thanks Charlie. You will find yours too" I said reassuringly.

"I think for now my heart belongs to the creatures of this world. One day though maybe my princess will come, only time will tell" he said laughing, letting go of my shoulder.

"You can show her your dragon" I said laughing hysterically.

"That's my end of the night pick-up line for the laddies. It works every time" he said laughing.

"Who could say no to a dragon?" I said and we both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Now enough with this girl-talk, let's drink our whiskies and get some food in these ruggedly handsome bodies!" He said as we both reached for our drinking glasses.

"Cheers!" We screamed in unison.

We drank until the sun started to rise and then headed to bed. I don't know what I would have done without Charlie being here to pick me up. I still feel sick to my stomach and my heart was aching but, he gave me hope. At least Fred has found his true love and Hermione found hers. I walk over to the bed while taking off my shirt. I crash on to the bed and look out the window. Even if I don't meet a girl who makes me feel the same way Hermione did, I'll be okay. I believe it is better to have experienced love then to never have experienced it at all. I'll hold on to the idea of a fairytale. Right now it's moving forward just, not quite there. I smiled at the thought and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Nox_**


	13. Wishes

**Wishes**

 **(Fred's point of view)**

Wishful thinking is a load of rubbish. Why do muggles wish upon the stars when they're all dead anyway? Time seems to go so slow waiting for wishes. It's not like I wish on anything ever, I just thought I try it. I'm a wizard, wishes should be easier to grant. Poor muggles, they are missing all the advantages of magic yet sometimes magic can't even help. I'm in a situation now where I feel like my magic is useless. I tried everything I could spell wise, to find Hermione. Am I thinking to hard? Maybe she's in the simplest place that I've overlooked. I miss her. I get lost in thought about her and I'm wondering if she was thinking about me. I'm thinking about what we might be or could have been. I wish she was here or I was wherever she was. Or we just were anywhere together. She's making me stupid, I can't think straight. She's not even anywhere near me! I think I've paced a permanent circle on my bedroom floor. I sit on the floor against my dresser and stare out the window. The stars are bright tonight and are continuously twinkling. I miss the twinkle in her dark brown eyes. You really could get lost in them. I set my wand down next to me and put my head down. All of this is making me mad. Hermione where are you? I wish you would just come back. I hear a glass shatter. I stand up and run into the living room.

"Ouch, that hurt" Hermione said rubbing her head.

"Hermione is that really you?" I said running over and bending down, placing my hand on her face. I haven't sleep well and I didn't want to be hallucinating.

"Of course it's me, you guys really should tidy up this place a bit," she said smiling up at me. My heart sank, I grabbed her and pulled her up. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. The thought of losing her had been killing me. Now she was in my arms and I never want to let her go.

"Where in the bloody hell were you? You could have left a note or sent an owl. I've been worried sick" I said squeezing her tighter.

"I can't breathe," she choked tapping my shoulder. I released my grip and held her head in my hands.

"I missed you Granger, don't ever leave me again, please." I whispered hugging her again.

"I'm sorry Fred, I just was with George, visiting Charlie in Romania." She said seeming surprised by the embrace, hugging me back.

"Romania? That's genius! I'm such an idiot." I said pulling away from her slapping my head. I feel her staring at me and realize that she doesn't know anything that happened with George. Then I started to panic because why had she come back? What happened between her and George? Was I too late? Before I could flood my head with anymore questions she walked back over to me and grabbed my head and kissed me. My body felt like it was soaring through the sky like when I'm flying on my broomstick. Goosebumps appeared all over my arms and that cold chill ran up the back of my neck. I grabbed her head and returned her passion, running my fingers through her long curly hair. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and it was spreading through my chest to my toes. My mind was spinning and the only thought I could process is wishing wasn't rubbish after all. Her lips left mine and she took a deep breath.

"Hermione," I said pulling away just a little to look into her eyes.

"I love you Fred, always have" she said keeping her eyes closed. "I'm sorry I just had to.."

"Shh, I love you too. Always have," mocking her yet having the biggest smile on my face. "But, you're bleeding." Spots of blood had trailed around her face from where I touched her. My heart twitched, I pick her up off her feet and walk her to my bedroom. I sat her down on the bed and pulled out my wand.

"Let me fix it," I said looking at her for approval. She shakes her head yes and I place my wand near her forehead, " _Ferula._ "

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Don't mention it. I will always protect you from harm. Seems as though you'lI be needing me around since you are always getting yourself hurt," I said smiling. I set my wand on the end table and push a loose strand of hair behind her ears. I start to get lost in her eyes.

"What?" She said laughing.

"I just can't take my eyes off you, I'm afraid you might poof away," I said laughing back. "So, all his time huh?" I asked looking into her eyes again.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"And you saved me at the war?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"You love me?"

"Yes!"

"Interesting, I always knew you fancied me. Willing to go against Ministry law and break rules for little old me? What a bad influence I've been on you" I said grinning.

"Shut it!" She laughed, punching my arm.

"I'm only joking, love. Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive with my family. I wouldn't be alive and would have missed begin together with you" I said smiling pulling her towards me.

"I wish I just told you everything when I woke up but, things kept happening to make me think that maybe it wasn't meant to be and then everything with George..." she said sadly looking down at her hands. I grab her hands and pull her onto me.

"You and I Granger, are simply meant to be," I said kissing her once more. "George will be okay, I promise," I said trying to reassure myself of that as well. I lay down on my bed and she lays down next to me in my arms. We then snogged and talked for hours. I've never just been able to lay with a girl and talk without getting antsy. I'm so comfortable with her, I'm telling her things I would never tell anyone, except maybe George. I've never been this open with someone, I feel like everything I was thinking was pouring out of me. She has changed me and I never thought I would meet someone who would make me want to change. The idea of love before her was rubbish but she made me a believer. We chatted about a lot of things that had happened lately and about when we started to have deeper feelings for one another. How bloody stupid we've both been with handling things and not sharing how we felt about each other sooner. She's turning me into a wussy git, she is beyond worth it. I left out my fight with George, I did not want her to feel worse than she already did about him. I feel absolutely horrible about it and telling her would make me feel even more miserable. I miss him and I know I need to fix the problems I've caused.

"You need to talk to George" she said as if reading my mind. The sun was starting to shine through my window and I waved my wand to close the curtain.

"I promise I will. Let's get some sleep and tomorrow morning I will go see him, okay? She nodded and put her head on my chest. We laid there in a comfortable silence holding each other.

"I can't believe you knocked out Angelina because you were jealous!" I said laughing again at the thought.

"Stop it! That was a low moment for me," she said regretfully.

"How thick could I have been to not realize? Fighting over little old me? Also, breaking wizard law? I think I've fallen even more in love with you than I thought was possible."

"It's not funny" she said trying to sound serious.

"You were jealous!" I laughed again.

"I will leave," she said jokingly, trying to get up but I pulled her tighter.

"You are not going anywhere," I said squeezing her tight intertwining our legs, "At least not without me." She squeezed me back and snuggled against me. I loved begin so close to her, none of this felt surreal. It was real though and I couldn't stop smiling. "So… I've been thinking, you make me kind of happy..." I said breaking the silence.

"Do I?" She said laughing that laugh that made my heart flutter. The question made me snigger, if only she knew what I've been through the last couple of days. I laid there a moment and hugged her tight against my chest.

"Can I keep you Hermione Granger?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back. I kissed her on the forehead and laid back on my pillow. We both were exhausted and I think tonight I'll be able to sleep better than I have in a while. I pulled the blanket over us and waved my wand.

 ** _Nox_**

I open my eyes and the sun was starting to set. My sleep schedule is definitely messed up. I go to sit up and I feel Hermione hair go into my mouth. I smile at the bushy haired angel. Waking up to her was a surprise even though I just had the most marvelous night with her. I don't know if I'll get use to having her in my arms and walking up to this angelic face. I start playing with her hair and then slowly kiss the top of her head. Now for the hard part, wiggling out of the bed, not waking her. After five minutes of trying to escape, I give up. She has some kind of death grip on me. It made me smile and I just relax back into her and lay my head on my pillow. She really is beautiful, these dumb ass fire butterflies that are blooming in my stomach because of her need to piss off. She wiggles a little and I freeze. One of her eyes open and she smiles at me. She leans up pecks me on the lips and then passes back out. She must be in some sort of hibernation, I still feel a bit tired too. I'll just go see George in the morning and get this sleep schedule back on track. I squeeze her just enough not to wake her and then close my eyes smiling.

 ** _Lumos_**

"Fred, wake up" said some sort of beautiful angel. "Fred!" the angel started laughing.

"5 more minutes angel, please. Go away!" I said snuggling up to a pillow. The thought of the pillow shot me out of bed instantly.

"You okay?" Hermione said standing at the foot of my bed with a tray full of breakfast.

"How in the bloody hell did you escape?" I said trying to remember if I woke up when she got out of bed.

"You're a dead sleeper," she said giggling and handing me the tray.

"Magic, it has to be" I said accepting the tray and smelling the delicious food.

"You cook? That's ten point for you Hermione" I said with a mouth full of pastries.

"Just your basics," she said smiling sitting down next to me stealing a bite.

"Ahem, I believe an angel made this for me, not you. Be off then, shoo" I said blocking the tray. She laughs and stands up from the bed.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Hagrid needs some help with Buckbeak. I think it is time for you to go see George" she said seriously walking over to the side off the bed.

"I know, I will," I said dreadfully. Why does time go by so fast when you are extremely happy or absolutely dreading a conversation that has to be had?

"Good luck, be patient with him. Love you," she said leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

"Is this how it's going to be? You telling me what to do, bribing me with breakfast and potential snogging?!"

"Obviously," she said smiling walking out my bedroom door. I set the tray on the end table and get dressed. I take a deep breath and grab my wand. Please Merlin have mercy on me. I wave my wand and apparate.

 **Romania**


	14. My Blood

**My Blood**

 **(Fred's point of view)**

Charlie's flat was small but he had land that went for miles. I always loved visiting him and realized I needed to make more of an effort to stop by. I knock on his door and wait. My hands started to sweat and I wiped them on my jumper. I hear a door unlock.

"Fred? What a lovely surprise, come to clean the mess you've made?" Charlie said opening the door, waving me into his home.

"Where is he?" I said looking around the house.

"The spare room. Actually, wait here. I probably should take his wand…" he said quickly, rushing off. I thought he was being a bit dramatic. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at his table. Charlie walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from me with George's wand.

"How is he?" I said concerned.

"How is he? Is that a serious question? How thick!" Charlie snapped.

"Charlie you don't understand" I started to say.

"I DO UNDERSTAND, what I don't understand is why you waited to come talk to him. A girl should not get in the way of brothers. He is a bloody mess, I wish you had visited right away" Charlie said shaking his head.

"You sound like mum, where's your apron?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Fred, that mouth of yours was always trouble. No wonder all of this happened. I was here for him when Hermione left but, I can't be here 24-7. Even one day alone can be beyond damaging speaking from experience. He seemed okay at first after I had a talk with him but, I think he just was lying to me so I'd leave him alone. He's really trying to be okay with you and Hermione. Ginny tries to help but he just gets pissy and makes her leave. He needs his twin brother. You are his other half and a talk from you might do him some good. He's passed out right now but only because he's been drinking non-stop. Go wake him up," Charlie demanded standing up. I walk over to the room and open the door.

"It smells like dead troll in here. Why have you been letting him drink?" I exclaimed.

"Don't you dare try to make this is my fault. He is grown, I can't control what he does. It numbs the pain and when he starts to sober up, the pain seems to have multiplied. Imagine if Hermione chose George how you would feel aye? Do you honestly have any idea? Don't you dare, you're lucky I took his wand!" He shouted, pointing George's wand at me. He glared at me for a moment and then sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's in bad shape, be kind, will you?" He sighed and then walked out his back door. I walk into the room and shut the door. George was sprawled out on the bed and his feet and hands were hanging off both ends of it. I walk to the side of his bed and see empty bottles everywhere. I pick up a half empty bottle and wave my wand making a chair. I sit and take a swig of the bottle.

"George.." I sighed, sitting the bottle on the end table. I heard him shuffle a little. I stood up and knocked over some bottles I didn't notice.

"Charlie, piss off. I told you I just need to sleep," he mumbled, putting a pillow over his head.

"It's not Charlie," I said sitting back down. Silence filled the room. He removed the pillow and lifted his head squinting at me.

"You've got to be joking" he said laughing putting his head back into the pillow.

"How are you?" I regretted saying as soon as the words left my mouth. He shot up and starting looking for something.

"Where's my wand?" He yelled glaring at me. Good call Charlie.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to shoot at you with it," he said casually looking under the bed.

"Stop being mental"

"Do you really want to test me?"

"Charlie has it."

"Piss off will you?" He yelled laying back down.

"Can we just talk without you going mad?" I snapped.

"Go ahead," he said sitting up from his bed. His eyes were those of insanity, the dark circles around his eyes were enormous and he looked bloody awful.

"First off, I must say, you're positively radiant! Glowing actually," I smiled weakly, looking at his mad-scientist hair.

"Get on with it," he snapped looking through the empty bottles.

"I miss you brother," I said solemnly. He looked up and met my eyes. I've never seen him like this before. He looked so dreadful and lost. His eyes were puffy and swollen and I felt a sharp pain in my chest from seeing him this way. It's breaking me down looking at him. "I didn't want this to happen the way it did," I said honestly, looking away from him.

"Could you just tell Hermione that I would like my heart back, anytime soon would be brilliant. I'm sure you can manage that," he said sarcastically.

"Come off it George. You can't help who people fall in love with. I'm sorry it turned out this way. I never meant to hurt you, honest. I love you, you're my blood, my brother, always! You and I against the world, no matter what. You have to understand, she's the one. I love and care about her more than I do myself," I admitted walking over to him.

"Yeah well, love is for moronic assholes. Bravo brother, will you just go!" He snapped, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. I ran over and held the door shut.

"Can you just stop! Stop being a git and talk to me. Let's fix this rubbish and move on," I snapped. He stared at me with fire in his eyes and with a blink they went out. He walked back to his bed sitting down putting his head down. I realized that moving on was probably harder to do then it was to say. We sat in tense silence for a moment.

"You know what pisses me off the most? Not the fact that you just didn't flat out tell me. Not the fact that she didn't tell me. That I sort of had a feeling that it was there between you two all along. I've seen the way she looks at you, I've never seen her look at me that way before" he admitted sadly. "This is just as much as my fault as it is yours. I ignored the truth and I wanted her to want me but in the end it was always you she wanted. I lost a fight that was over before it even started," he said defeated, falling down on the bed. I didn't know what to say at first. He was right, what if Hermione had picked him? What would I have done? I can't imagine what he's going through because in the end she chose me and from the looks of it it's killing him. A fate I would have had to endure if she stayed with George.

"We're the saddest people we know. When did that happen? When did we get so serious?" I sighed, laying down next to him.

"Hermione," he answered softly staring at the ceiling.

"That clever witch, bringing US down? She deserves a prank or two," I joked, uncomfortably. I look over at him and I see that sorrow in his eyes again causing me to look away. "It would kill her to see you like this you know?"

"Yes, I know. That's why you will not tell her," he said sternly.

"I do care for Hermione but everything falls apart without you too George. Not to sound like a batty lass but, I miss ya" I admitted.

"Of course you do, I'm the superior twin," he smirked the smallest grin possible. "Things aren't the same without you either Freddie. I just need some time you know?" He said softly seeming to of calm down a little which I was thankful for.

"Not to change the subject but, you're in dire need of a shower. You've been in this room for too long, I insist we get out and do something. You smell like dragon piss," I said stepping away from him.

"There's nothing of interest out there for me, at all. I still smell better than yourself but, I guess I've let myself go a bit," he said sniffing himself.

"Hermione is worried about you," I said anxiously, standing up from the bed.

"Just tell her I'm doing splendid, okay? I'm not going to be bloody thrilled, shouting from the rooftops about you guys being together but, I know you two love each other. Even though it makes me sick and looking at your face kind of makes me want to bash it in. I can't bash in a face that handsome would be like punching myself. You should thank Merlin you look like me!" He exclaimed jokingly. "After some time I'll learn to except it. Or maybe I'll just die of a misplaced heart. Whichever comes first, fingers crossed!" He smiled weakly, standing up and stumbling to the bathroom.

"You alright mate?"

"Wee drunk still I think, give me a minute," he said closing the door. He came out the bathroom a few minutes later with a fresh set of clothes. His hair was still a wreck but hey, we can pull the look off.

"Want to grab a drink then?" He said walking to the dresser, spraying some cologne on himself.

"Don't you think you've had enough drinks the last couple days?"

"Look, do you want to join me or not? You wanted to go out so, let's go. Your choice and I will deal with myself my own way. I don't need you babying me," he said sharply walking towards the door.

"Let's go," I said giving in.

"Brilliant, there's this pub not too far from here," he walked out and I followed close behind. I see Charlie walk back in from outside.

"Where you off to?" He questioned George.

"Freddie offered to buy a pint. Would you like to join?" I see Charlie shoot me quick uneasy glance. I just shrugged and flashed a weak smile.

"No, I have research to do. Thanks," Charlie said looking away from me to George.

"Your loss, come on Fred," George said walking out the door. He quickly runs back in. "My wand?" Charlie hands it over and then George walks back out.

"Brilliant idea, I suggest you be very cautious around him, watch your mouth," Charlie warned.

"This was not my idea," I said but he ignored me and had already walked out back to his shed. Charlie is right, this is a terrible idea. I see no good coming from this plus, George has his wand back. But, he can't stay mad at me forever, blood brothers until the end. Right? I can't get rid of this feeling of trouble coming our way. I shake my head of the thought and start to walk out front. A lot of good memories have come from bad ideas George and I have had. So, what's one more bad idea, right?

 **Right.**


	15. The Chinese Fireball

**The Chinese Fireball**

 **(George's point of view)**

If you can't be happy at least you can be drunk. I'm usually not a whiny prat but, I've dealt with enough shit the pass couple days. I am one who gets addicted to whatever takes away pain. How can someone have everything in their hands and then it just vanishes? That's a thick thought, we live in a magical world after all. But, this was done without any kind of wand or magic. How can you be so happy for days and then one split second changes everything? One bloody second and i'm a shattered fucking mess. How could I have been so stupid? Fred and I were walking pass some shops and I seen my reflection in the store glass window. I've definitely seen better days. Cologne couldn't hide the scent, the scent of my blood turning into alcohol.

"Here we are mate," I say to Fred. The pub was down some stony, dark stairwell in a hidden alleyway. We both walk down and I open the door. It is definitely a gloomy, dodgy place but, I like it.

"Well, this place is lovely," Fred said sarcastically.

"I suppose it is a bit of a shit-hole but the music is wicked," I said reassuring him. We walk in and go to a table in front of the stage. The band sounded promising, not that I had a doubt.

"So what can I get you two?" A waiter had come out of no where and snapped my thought away from the band. "We are having a special on our new drink. The Chinese Fireball, however, I do warn you it's not for the faint hearted," he said cautiously.

"We'll take six and two beers to wash them down," I said quickly, smiling. "If you see them empty bring the next round, thanks!" Before Fred could say anything the waiter had left.

"George, are you mental?"

"Do you think I'm mental?"

"No, I think you have pain you're not dealing with" he said solemnly. I ignore him and see the waiter walk back over. He sets the tray on the table and shoots me a weary look. I smile back and take the first shot and hand Fred another.

"Bottoms up," Fred and I said in unison. From the moment it touched my lip my whole body was boiling hot. I started to sweat instantly from the liquid fire. My cheeks felt an explosion of heat and it made me smile. I started to get an adrenaline rush that felt like a blazing inferno. I became addicted and I no longer had control on how much I was intaking. My arm hands were standing up and goosebumps popped up like daisies in spring.

"Bloody hell, how can you stand this?" Fred said sticking out his tongue, downing the beer.

"Not sure, similar to fire whiskey but times 100. I feel like fireworks are going off in my mouth right now, it's bloody brilliant," I said laying back against my seat smiling.

"Honestly, that is not a bad idea for an invention George. Firework candies or firework alcohol? We can have them in all sorts of colors and flavors."

"Wicked! Who wouldn't buy that? Combustible Candies? Firecracker Beer?" I said in excitement as the wheels turned in my head.

"Just have to make sure people don't lose their teeth," Fred said smiling.

"Unless, we make a bad batch for Draco?" I smirked and we both started laughing.

"Honestly, this Chinese Fireball is awful," he said in disgust, changing the subject.

"Since when are you such a wuss?" I said glaring at him. "Just drink and shut it."

"This rubbish is poison," he snapped. I grab another shot and take it.

"Well, there's dark things inside me that I'm trying to kill," I said finishing the shot.

"Tell me what you need George?" He said changing his tone seriously.

"To get drunk because honestly brother, I'm all out ideas. Alcohol tastes better than dealing with the rubbish that I "NEED". Let's just enjoy the music."

"Do you want to talk about Hermione?" He blurted out.

"I swear to you, if you bring her up one more time," I snapped. Now for the LOVE OF MERLIN, drink the fucking beer," I whispered back. Things were going fine and yet, he chooses to ruin it. I'm curious why he won't just let it go. I don't want to talk about anything I just want to drink and listen to music. I don't want to care about anything going on right now with him or Hermione. I actually want to forget myself as well. I want the music to be so loud and the alcohol destroying brain cells to where I can't even think. What part of that does he not understand? His face shifted to a smile and he quickly changed his tone.

"You're buying," he smiled weakly. Waving over the waiter who was refilling some glasses. I smiled back at Fred but mainly at the thought that I had no galleons. Nasty shock for him for when he finds out.

The music definitely changed my mood to a better one, with some help from the fireballs. The band had a way of making you get lost in the melody. To me you can't truly find the beat until you lose yourself in it. I actually felt like Fred and I were getting back to our old ways, back to normal. Well, not normal but to our mischievous selves. I missed the crazy git. I don't feel whole without him around and I can't imagine my life without him. It's the worse feeling when you feel a part of you is empty and not even know what is missing. I figured Hermione was the reason but maybe part of the emptiness is being filled with my brother and I putting this rubbish behind us. Putting it aside and being able to be the joking pranksters everyone has easily come to love. We sat there and talked for a while about ideas for the store and future pranks involving extreme embarrassment for Ron and Charlie. I love having a big family to test our products on. We drank together not living in the past, it was starting to put that smile back in place that had been missing from my face. The sound of our laughter empowering a room was deeply missed.

 ** _"_** ** _Intoxicated with madness, I'm in love with my sadness…"_**

"This band is a bit depressing mate," Fred whispered then taking a sip of his beer.

"I like them," I whispered back sitting back against my chair.

 ** _"_** ** _I hate to advocate alcohol and violence, but the insanity isn't working and neither is the silence."_**

"Ok mate, let's step outside for some fresh air, this whiskey has my face on fire," Fred said standing up from his chair. He just as quickly fell back down missing the chair, hitting the ground. I walk over laughing and pull him up moving his arm around my neck.

"You light-weighted git," I said smirking walking to the door. I helped him outside and sat him down on the stairway.

"I missed us brother," Fred said smiling, putting his head against the wall. Before I could say anything I hear voices coming from the top of the stairway.

"Oh, hey," Hermione said in surprise, standing next to Luna. I had let it slip my mind how beautiful she was. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath, an invisible balloon was blowing up in my throat and I felt light-headed. I broke the sympathetic stare from her piercing eyes and looked down at my feet.

"I have to go," I said shooting a quick look at Fred.

"I didn't know," he mouthed. I looked away and ran up the stairway and rushed pass the girls. I've been told it's bad to run from what's inside you because you never get away. It is similar to being in an endless circle and only get out when the circle breaks after you drop dead. Romantic huh? I pull out my wand and start shooting spells at random objects. I never realized until now how destroying beautiful things changed my mood to a better one. I see an acre or so of land about half a mile ahead. There was a big willow tree taking up a good portion of it. I walked over and sat against the trunk. I rest my head against it, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Leave it to you to run," Fred said appearing next to me when I opened my eyes.

"Can you just go?" I snapped.

"I'm not going to baby you anymore, Hermione didn't want you and I think it is time you get over it," he said harshly. I pull a bottle from my pocket and chug the rest of it.

"I honestly don't care anymore," I said standing up to face him, missing my step a little.

"You're pathetic," he said laughing, pushing me back to the ground.

"Shove it."

"Maybe this is why she chose me in the first place? You are utterly pathetic Georgie. I mean look at you? You're destroying shit and I can smell you from a mile away. How do you think I found you? You will never be anything or have anyone. How you thought Hermione would ever want you is beyond me. You're a mental git to even think she actually cared about you. I'm sure if she ever thought about you the way you wanted she would need to be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for a head examination. The only thing you have going for you is you look similar to me. Thank Merlin I don't have that stench of rejection and I the look of being completely worthless." He got in my face and smacking my cheeks lightly. "Poor George boy," He said heartlessly.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I said shocked at his outburst.

"See, I guess I started to care about how pathetic you've been looking but, those eight seconds passed," he said letting go of my face.

"I know, I've been pathetic. She is making me mental."

"I don't mean lately, I mean always. This has nothing to do with Hermione, you always have been lost. Why are you even here?"

"This is my worst…I'm going to get better I swear. Just give me a chance to get through this. I will get better."

"You won't and what's funny is I did this just to see if I could. Do you actually think I care about Hermione? She's just a pawn in my games and now that I've won, time to play another," he whispered maliciously.

"How dare you," I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to mine. "Don't you dare hurt her," I demanded.

"What are you going to do?" He demanded. I just let go and looked down at the ground. "Nothing brother?" He then started to walk away from me. I snapped and took the bottle that was in my other hand and smashed it against his head. He instantly collapsed to the floor with blood running from his forehead. He started laughing at my face.

"The balls on you! She will never love you, with or without me gone you stupid idiot," He said trying to get up.

I pull my wand out of my pocket and put it against his head.

"At least you will be gone," I said sending green light his way.

 **I jolt awake** with my heart beating out of my chest. I look around and I was laying next to the willow tree with an empty bottle in my right hand. I must have blacked out when I first got here. I look around and notice it was nightfall and the it had started to rain. It was just a dream. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I continuously dream of killing him?

"George get a grip on yourself, you're losing it," I said to myself, putting my head in my hands. I take a deep breath wipe the sweat from my brow.

"I'd say," said a stranger's voice. I whip my head to the tree branch above me and see a girl jump down.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Violet, my friends call me V," she said sitting down next to me grabbing the empty bottle and looking inside of it.

"I'm sorry, "V" but, I'm not in the mood for company," I said standing up from the tree.

"Oh, doesn't misery loves company," she said in a sweet mocking voice. I pause for a second and then drop back down next to the tree.

"George Weasley," I introduced myself half-heartedly, laying back against the tree.

"So, I'm sure your story is an exciting one. Seeing as though you look a bloody mess and smell like a gorilla. Go ahead and start but if I get bored, I'm going to leave," she said smiling pulling a bottle from a black satchel she had. I just sat there in silence, not knowing where to start or to even say to this girl. She starts mixing a drink and hands it over to me.

"What is this?"

"Poison, I've come to murderl you," she said seriously. I stare at her for a second and she starts laughing. "It's a Chinese Fireball they're really good, it is like fireworks exploding inside your body." I smile at what she said and then take a drink.

"Well, go ahead," she said persistently.

"Well…" I started to say but then just stopped.

"Let me guess? Some sort of want to be fairytale?" She said making a fake vomiting sound afterwards. "Silly girls with silly boys, I'm sorry go on…" She laughed handing me the bottle. I look at her for a second and she seemed in her on world. She doesn't even know me I could easier be a creep like Percy, but, she is just sitting here talking to me like we're best mates. Who is this girl?

 **Violet, my friends call me V.**


	16. Nargles, Lies and Fireflies

**Writer's Note: Thank you everyone for sticking with me and thanks to the readers who have left the very nice reviews. You wizards/witches are the best! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this fanfic and the following chapters. :) xxx**

 **Nargles, Lies and Fireflies**

 **(Fred's point of view)**

I wonder if people actually realize when they are having a mental break-down? I maybe should ask Hermione the signs of someone having one. But, I don't want her to know George is losing his grip on this whole situation between us three. I already planned on lying and was going to tell her he was fine. After tonight I thought maybe it wouldn't be a complete lie. Bloody hell, what if she already knows when I'm lying? There's no way, I've lied my way through 90% of my school years at Hogwarts. She won't know, will she? Bloody hell, my life is ruined, that clever witch knows everything. I think people just have their own way of dealing with situations and this is George's way. Being a drunk lunatic and waving his wand around like Bellatrix Lestrange. Honestly, it could be way worse right? Fred, you're an idiot.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Hermione said walking down the steps interrupting my thoughts.

"What are you doing in Romania?" I questioned her being extremely confused but also, happy to see her face. I mean it's not exactly the best timing and George obviously didn't take it well but, I missed her.

"Well, Harry and Ron were at Hagrid's hut when I went there to help with Buckbeak. I let it slip that you were here visiting George, Charlie and Ginny. Only because I was talking to Hagrid about the dragon Charlie let us interact with and how he reminded me of Norbert. I honestly forgot they were in the same room I usually tune them out when they're being reckless idiots. They went mad and said we have to come too. I apologize I really wasn't thinking it just slipped out of my mouth. I'm so sorry. I really wasn't going to come, I tried to stop them. I figured at least if I came, I could keep them in line. Who was I kidding though, they barely listen to me now, especially Ron. I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Hermione, it's okay, calm down. Take a breath and I understand you don't have to go all mental," I laughed hugging her.

"You smell awful," she said coughing from disgust.

"Right, sorry. We've been drinking a bit," I said smiling, running my hand through my shaggy red hair. "How did you find us?"

"The Nargles stole my right shoelace, a Pixie mentioned it went this way," said Luna looking dazed and in her own world.

"She's friends with Pixies?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Creatures seem to have a special bond with her, it's actually quite fascinating," she said intrigued. She looks away from Lovegood and leans in to kiss me.

"Well, I've definitely missed that," I said smiling. She smiled back and then her expression changed to a serious one.

"So, what happened with George, he left in a hurry?"

"He um, actually had to meet someone for Charlie. We lost track of time and so, he rushed off," I said feeling my armpits sweat through my shirt.

"I see so, he coming back?" She said staring at me. I felt like her eyes were sucking out my soul. Calm down Fred she has no idea. Bollocks, you're clever, sly and charming, she did not take that away from you!

"He should be," I lied feeling like a complete idiot. Nice one Fred, you sure made that believable. She sees right through your thick head. I need to change my sweaty shirt.

"Good, we should grab a drink then?"

"Yes, of course," I said finally letting out a breath of relief. She is going to be the death of me I just know it. It kind of makes me feel sick to my stomach lying to her. But, George just needs some time like he said. All of this is happening kind of sudden and it's not right of us to expect him to be all sunshine and daises. I know I should go after George but maybe I should just let him cool down a bit. He'll probably just go back to Charlie's. Besides he might "pretend" like he thought I was a mailbox after blowing off my leg. I'll find him later and explain everything, he will understand. Or he won't and I'll just be too drunk and will accept potential death as a challenge. Win, win. I grab Hermione's hand and wave my other hand in front to Luna to get her attention. What do you know though? We go to walk in the pub and her shoelace was hanging on the pub sign. That girl is oddly interesting and probably will take over the world one day, with the Nargles.

We walk into the pub and sit at the table George and I were at. I pull two chairs out for Luna and Hermione and then sit down next to Hermione.

"Well, looks like you two have been enjoying yourselves," she said concerned after seeing all the bottles and empty glasses.

"Oh, a bit I suppose. The band is really brilliant," I said pointing to the front of the bar, changing the subject. "I will go get you two some drinks." I take some of the bottles and walk over to trash can. I eye the waiter nodding my head over to our table. I walk back over to our table and hand Hermione her drink and see that Luna had disappeared.

"Don't worry, she's with Harry," Hermione said laughing. I look over to the stage and see Ron and Harry talking to Luna and some girl I didn't recognize.

"When did they get here?"

"Just now, they had stopped at some sweet shop before and probably went mad inside. The new girl's name is Kiki, I believe." Ron and Kiki start walking over and sit down at the table with us.

"Hey brother, where's George?" Ron said stuffing his mouth with chocolate.

"He had some errands, you're charming as ever Ron," I said disgusted.

"Hi, I'm Kiki," said Kiki with a mouth full of butter beer fudge. She was a petite looking girl. Brown hair with big random streak of blonde in the front. She was a cute lass, no idea why she's talking to Ron but maybe it's the face full of sugar that has me thinking they are beyond perfect for each other.

"Fred and this is Hermione," I said shaking Kiki's hand.

"Pleasure," said Hermione sarcastically. It made me chuckle and choke on my drink. I give her a quick glance of stop being like that. The waiter distracted everyone by bringing Hermione and I another beer. Kiki decided to eat some of Ron's chocolate and he then began to stare at her admirably.

"Whaaht," Kiki said looking at Ron, with her mouth full.

"Oh, uh, would you like to go get Butter beer at the bar? It taste really good with the Butter beer fudge."

"Sure, I would love to," she said happily at him standing up and walking away from the table.

"I think I want to marry that girl," Ron whispered to Hermione and I as he got up and walked over to her.

"How thick can he get, honestly?" Hermione asked me somewhat serious.

"Now don't be a wench, they are going to cover themselves with pantries and go all candy land on each other later," I said laughing.

"Stop it Fred," she said laughing and pushing my arm. I grab her hand and place it in mine. I kiss her on her forehead and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be a real love story that one," I said laughing again.

"Like ours?" She said smiling.

"No, my dear, for ours is a TRUE love story, nothing will compare to ours. People will be jealous and will strive to the death for something even close to what we have," I said dramatically, placing my head on her head. "Ron and Kiki's love does however, make me want sprinkled doughnuts."

"We'll get some for the morning," she said smiling up at me.

"Well, aren't we just disgustingly romantic, never thought I see the day." I lean down to kiss her and the next thing I know I feel someone staring at us. Hermione and I both look over and see Harry with his hands on his cheeks.

"Well, look at you two wittle gits all cute," he said smiling with rosy cheeks. We both started busting out laughing. "Yeah, I think I'm a little drunk, my apologies," he said laughing with us. He sat down and laid his head on the table.

"You all right there mate?" I ask laying my head down facing him.

"Leave me alone to die."

"Oh stop, drink this water."

"How it's going with Luna?" Hermione asked him in a cutesy voice.

"NO! You and Luna? You're joking?" I said kind of loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Harry said putting his hand over my mouth. "Git! Hermione, remind me when I'm sober to never tell you anything." He looked back at the stage and seen Luna didn't hear and then laid his head back down.

"Aww, mate it's all good. She'll give the Nargles a break at some point," I said patting his back, unsure of the thought or even what I was saying.

"I just want to grow old and raise Thestrals with her," he said sighing. "Blimey, what did I just say?"

"Harry, that was adorable," Hermione said laughing.

"Why are you laughing then? It's pathetic, look at you mate. Just tell her, trust me you'll regret it if not." I said in a whisper.

"One day I will, today is not that day. I must excuse myself," He said quickly running out the door.

"Oh dear, maybe we should check on him?" Hermione said getting up from the table.

"He'll be fine, HEY LUNA," I yell over at her. She walked over and smiled tilting her head.

"I think a Nargle messed with Harry's drink, he might need some assistance," I said slyly, smiling. Her face suddenly dropped and she rushed outside.

"Clever," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm helping one of my best mates out, quiet you." I finish my drink and feel definitely at my limit, but doesn't seem to stop me. Ron and Kiki come back over with more drinks and not only that but huge turkey legs in their hand and I sigh. I forgot how much this group throws drinks back. George is right I've become a wuss and he's becoming more like old me. I guess I have some girl to blame for that.

"So, anyway as I was telling Ron…." Kiki started to tell us a story but she was stuffing her face at the same time so, I didn't catch much. I eye Hermione and tried to ask her if she was getting any of it. She just shook her head and shrugged. I look over at Ron and he is in a love potion like trance just watching her stuff her face. I can't tell if this is cute or mildly disturbing? I hear the owner announce the new band coming up next.

"AND UP NEXT I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE AND APPARATE FROM THE UNDERGROUND,..

 ** _HIS PATRONUS_**!" Everyone in the pub starting clapping, even though the vocalist hadn't appeared on stage yet.

"BLIMEY, that's me!" Kiki screamed making us all jump. Taking one last drink of her beer to wash down the turkey leg she jolts off the chair. She kisses Ron on the cheek leaving a greasy looking lip outline and then skips to the stage and introduces herself.

"Is she mental?" Hermione asked me.

"She's brilliant," said Ron sighing, lost in his Kiki filled mind.

"There's too many people here," I whispered to Hermione, turning my head and seen that she was staring at me.

"Oh there's other people here? I didn't notice," she said smiling and leaned over to kiss me.

"Well, look at you. A way with words, stealing my charm from me are you? Would you like to get out of here and take a walk," I suggested.

"Definitely." We then get up from the table, I pay our tab and we walk out together.

The air felt amazing like the summer nights you always dream about. The air was warm and the slight chill from the rain that had just passed made it feel just right. I wrap my arm around Hermione and we start walking down the moon lighted street.

"There were way too many fireflies running about in there," I said laughing.

"Fireflies?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Fireflies, you know the things you get in your stomach when you are by someone you are into or are in love with? I get them all the time with you even though, I have you now they still are in there making me feel sick. They make you all mental and gushy, quite revolting really," I admitted.

"How charming are you?" She laughed.

"Ok, we're pretty dead even in charms," I said whipping her around and kissing her nose. She blushes and we keep walking towards the moon.

"So, not to ruin the mood but, I could tell you were lying to me," Hermione confessed in a calm tone. My heart sank and I stopped abruptly. I sit on a bench we were about to pass and pull her towards me.

"Don't be mad, I just think George needs some time, you know?" I pleaded.

"I wish you would have just said that, instead of just lying to spare my feelings."

"It's not just your feelings I was worried about it was also George's and mine to be completely honest with you."

"Stop, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as mad, I just wanted you to know you don't have to spare my feelings you can tell me anything and we can figure it out together," she said smiling touching my cheek. My cheek went numb with fireflies so, I guess they just decided to re-populate everywhere inside of me.

"You will be the death of me Ms. Granger," I said sitting her on my lap.

"As will you be to me Mr. Weasley," she said leaning in for a kiss.

"Mr. Weasley is my father, we better think of something new for you to call me."

"Just shut it and kiss me Fred!"

We both smiled and we kissed each other for what seemed like a second before it started pouring down rain again. We got up and started running for cover laughing the whole way. All I could think about is how I could spend the rest of my forever and the rest of my forever after with her. I know George will find his forever, I never will doubt that. Maybe all of this had to happen for him to meet the one he's meant to be with? I'm coming around to believe that thought isn't so crazy when people say it. Hermione is making me come around to a lot of things I didn't think I would. Just maybe I could get use to these fireflies.

 **Just maybe, for her I could get use to anything.**


	17. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

 **(George's Point of View)**

"Weasley…" I hear a voice say. Small, soft hands were shaking me repeatedly. I try to open my eyes but the lights in the room or wherever this person and I are at, were too bright. I tried once again to force my eyes open but my eyeballs felt like they were on fire and started to water. My head was pounding and I honestly just wish it was Death shaking me. Yelling at me to get up, that it is time to take my soul away. Then I felt the iciest water I've ever felt cover my skin and I've skinny dipped in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, drop on top of me.

"What in the bloody hell?" I shoot up and run right into a door and fall back to the ground. I groan and then squint my eyes at this purple haired, pixie looking girl. She wasn't petite, kind of thick or well-toned. Like maybe she played Quidditch often or something.

"Are you good mate," she tried to say without laughing, holding a rather large bucket.

"Are you mad? The bloody hell you do that for?" I said rubbing my head sitting up.

"You've been passed out for a while now, I thought it was time you woke up," she said handing me a glass of water.

"You couldn't have thought of a better way than drenching me?" I snapped.

"Honestly…no. I mean none that I wanted to do. This idea seemed the best and most entertaining," she said bluntly.

"Where are we? Who are you?" I questioned extremely irritated.

"I'm not entirely hurt by the fact you don't remember me but, my name is Vio..,"she started to say.

"V! Right, sorry. No, I remember you, my eyes are just adjusting still," I cut her off quickly. I try to remember what had happened and my mind was completely blank. Bollocks, please Merlin hear me say, that if you watched over me and caused me from doing no mischief, I solemnly swear to be a very good lad for the rest of my days.

"No worries Weasley, you can unclench, nothing bad happened. We just talked and you drank your fair share," V chuckled, handing me a white towel. I thanked Merlin and then told him if he knew me at all he should know I was lying just now.

"Where are we?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"We're on my boat, on the water," she started to say.

"BOAT? You have a boat? Yes, a boat! I'm daft as ever, where are we? Where did we sail to?" I said remembering, feeling like my head was going to explode.

"You've lost your trolley, we're docked," she started laughing uncontrollably. "It's a house boat, we never left. You should have seen you last night though, thinking we were moving because you took the rope off the dock," she laughed holding her gut.

"Well, excuse me if I knew what a little slapper you would be I wouldn't have accompanied you to this very fine establishment. Who in the bloody hell has a boat that doesn't run anyway?" I asked bluntly, standing up finally.

"Nonsense! You're mad! You wouldn't have lasted out there, last night, without me for a second. THIS slapper has a HOUSEBOAT, THICKHEAD," she snapped pointing at herself. "I don't need it to sail anywhere anyway. Not that it's your business but, I'm fixing her up. Also, it's a secret spot surrounded by extraordinary things, I was considering showing you. However, I think the time has arrived to throw you out because I might murder you seriously this time," she said annoyed and somewhat gravely causing me to change my tone quickly.

"I apologize V, I'm just not feeling too great," I said honestly. Her facial expression changed and I was relieved.

"Don't fret Weasley, I know you've been through a lot lately. But, you need to calm down or have another drink. You were more fun then anyway," she said walking to shut the blinds. "Is that better for your eyes?"

"Yes, loads, thank you. So this is your home?"

"Yes, this is it," she said spreading her arms out, circling around everything.

"Brilliant," I said walking around looking at the random bits and bobs. "So, what extraordinary things are we by then," I said curiously. I see a shaggy black dog snoring on her purple sofa.

"That's Oliver, pathetic isn't he?" She said smiling.

"A little bit," I laughed, walking over to scratch behind his ears.

"Follow me," she said smiling, reaching for my hand. I follow her outside the boat and we walk off it onto the wet grass. The boat was surrounded by trees, it seemed somewhat like a swamp but, enchantingly beautiful? White lilies and violets were freckled throughout the endless line of bushes, circling us all around. I see fairies living here floating around everywhere. There is a small stream big enough for her boat to fit through in front of us. The secret garden, I guess you would call it, was extremely secluded.

"You stay out here all alone?" I questioned somewhat concerned.

"I have protection spells surrounding it. No one will ever find me unless I allow them to see," she smiled walking along the stream. I followed close behind not having a clue where we were. I feel like since I trusted her enough to be here I shouldn't worry about her. Fuck, why can't I remember anything? It's her bloody fault why would a girl give a stranger more booze knowing he had just woke up from being black out drunk? She's a mental case that one. I wonder what all my stupid mouth spilled to her last night.

"So, what exactly is it that you know I've been through lately?"

"Shh, we're almost there just come on," she said hunching down walking through this small hole arched by thick trees. How in the bloody hell am I going to fit through there? I hunch down and squeeze through cutting my arm to shit. I get through the archway not paying attention to what's in front of me and bump right in V.

"Sorry," I said reaching out to see if she was okay.

"Shh, look," she said smiling pulling back a tree branch like it was a small window. I look through the small opening and I instantly felt like my eyes were deceiving me. It was the Quidditch pitch in Romania, one of the biggest in the world. 500+ feet of oval shaped beauty. This must be what Merlin is doing half his week. Levitating in the sky watching his angels play a rough game of Quidditch. I get lost in a trance and just see wizard sized blurs zooming through the field. I couldn't turn away from it.

"Brilliant," I said lost for anymore words. My cheeks started to hurt from the smile frozen upon my face. V snapped me out of my trance when she touched my shoulder.

"I had a feeling you would like it, considering you mentioned it ten or so times last night," she chuckled pulling out a blanket from her satchel laying it on the ground. She sits down and I walk over to her and sit beside her.

"This is brilliant, I'm sorry I was a fowl git," I admitted.

"No worries," she said smiling again. I met her eyes and had never noticed them before, they were brown but would change color every so often. They would go from brown to grey to a light pink. It was extremely interesting and she obviously was a very clever witch.

"You're eyes are insane, in a good way I mean."

"Thanks, I never liked just have one color."

"Is that why you have you know the hair," I said pointing at the light purple locks running down her face.

"Yes," she laughed again and then pulled out some biscuits handing me one.

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a moment but, it wasn't uncomfortable. We both just watched through the small tree shaped window at the Quidditch players in a match, practicing.

"Do you play?" I asked curious sipping some tea she brought.

"For fun, yes. I don't like to get competitive, it turns people mad," she laughed.

"You would hate playing with Fred and I then. We are competitive but for the most part it's all good fun for us," I smiled and realized I missed playing Quidditch with him. We go back to our comfortable silence and just watch the match.

"I'm sorry about Hermione," she said breaking the silence. I look at her and then away quickly, sighing.

"So, you know then," I said putting the biscuits down.

"Enough, yes. But, don't worry about it heartbreak takes a mind to a place it shouldn't go," she said sighing herself. I look away from her back to the opening to the pitch.

"I'm trying to do better and I really think I'm getting there. I just feel betrayed by Fred you know? I never thought he would do something like this to me. However, I do understand because they love each other and I can see it. Why did he not just tell me from the beginning? Before my feelings had to grow for her? I could have stopped myself from this painful, growing infection inside of me. Flabberghasted leeches are sucking my insides dry, I'm a bloody mess. I just feel so empty and out of place now when I'm around him and then if she shows up? It's just awkward and the tension is annoying. I'm not use to tension and uncomfortable situations especially with my twin brother. He's my best mate and always will be. I have never been like this before. I'm usually joking around with Fred and we never allowed serious situations to get to us. We are an endless joke, I mean we own a joke shop for Merlin's sake, it's our life, our blood," I said feeling like I should have shut it a while ago. I'm spilling my heart AGAIN to the same stranger I've just met. How pathetic am I? "It's like," I started to say.

"You didn't want to fall in love and you blew it?" She cut me off, setting her biscuit down next to mine.

"Exactly," I said looking back to her face. She looked away.

"I hope you find a way to be yourself again," she said finally. I didn't know what to say at first and then looked at the sky. I hadn't noticed that the sun was going down and it was getting nightfall quick.

"This has got a bit too sappy for my taste," I said standing up. She stands up too and grabs my hand.

"I think I know something that will make you feel better," she smiled pulling me back to where we came from.

"Better than the secret pitch are you're joking?"

"Just hurry come on." We both go back through the smallest hole archway imaginable, I was prepared this time so not to hurt myself. We run along side the stream back to her flat. She lets go of my hand and runs inside. She rushes back out with loads of supplies and drops it to the ground. She lays down this weird looking tapestry on the grass and then goes back grabbing bottles of what looked like paint.

"So, what are you doing," I said curiously walking over to her. She hands me scarlet and light shade of red bottles of paint and pops the cap at the tops.

"Go mad," she yelled.

"What?" I said confused at the point of all this.

"Just go crazy, lose your mind with the paint." She then takes gold and a black and then squirts me in the chest with it.

"You will pay for that," I grinned and then squirted her back with the red paint. We then start chasing each other on top of the tapestry. Paint was going everywhere, it was all over the tapestry and all over our bodies. I could not stop laughing, it was making my gut ache. Eventually my bottles run up empty and I wave them like a surrendering white flag. "I give, you win," I said trying to catch my breath. "Now, not saying that wasn't fun but, what was the point?" She grabs my hand and we walk off the tapestry looking at the colorful mess we had made. She then pulls out her wand and points it at the tapestry.

" _Leviosa Fenix, Flagrate_ ," she whispered, sending a fire red light towards the tapestry. The paint then lifted and shifted around. The colors started to collide together and move around to form a swan-like bird. The fire then burst brighter and it just was floating in front of us. "Phoenix," she said smiling still holding on to my hand.

"Wicked," I said not believing the mess we had caused turned into something so mesmerizingly beautiful. I look over at her and see her eyes blazing from the reflection of the Phoenix. "You're brilliant, and look bloody ridiculous right now. Your hair is no longer purple, it's phoenix colors now," I said laughing at all the paint on her face and hair. "From the looks of it, I won."

"Come off it, you surrendered remember?" She said laughing. She pushes me and I lightly push her back and she trips over the empty paint bottles taking me with her. I fall on top of her and start to push myself up.

"I'm sorry," I said and before I could get up she grabs my face and then kisses me. I get lost for a moment in the kiss and then snap out of it slowly pulling away. Her phoenix eyes stared back at me and they were enchanting. I slowly get up and then help her to her feet. "Did you hurt yourself," I asked looking at her legs.

"No, I'm brilliant, thank you," she said while swatting grass off her shorts.

"I think I better get going, Charlie is going to kill me, he probably thinks I got ate by a dragon or ended up in Azkaban by now," I joked awkwardly, running my painty fingers through my hair making it slick back.

"Right," she said glumly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you V," I said reaching out my dirty painted hand.

"Pleasure was all mine," she smiled shaking my hand back.

"If we don't meet up again, you should visit my shop in London. It's in Dragon Alley you can't miss it. It's the most colorful place in the alley. There's a huge statue of me in front of it with a top hat showing a rabbit," I said lifting an invisible hat off my head.

"Sounds promising, maybe I will," she smiled walking back to her flat. She turns around and gives me a small smile and wave before returning into her flat. I look at the now closed door and smile before apparating back to the front of Charlie's. I walk into his flat and walk into the kitchen. I grab an ale off the counter and then walk into the spare room Charlie was letting me stay in. I crash backwards onto the bed and then set my head against the headboard. I smile thinking of the day I had and take a swig of my drink.

"Why are you grinning," Charlie said cunningly appearing at the door.

"Bugger off," I said laughing.

"And you're laughing? Merlin's beard, what have you been up to?"

"Where's Fred and everyone?" I asked changing the subject. He walks in and plops down next to me taking my ale from me drinking it.

"No clue, bunch of hellions they are," he said smiling, handing me the beer back. "I know Fred had to get back to the store because of your obvious state of being lately. But, maybe you'll be able to go back to work from the looks of it," he said smiling mischievously.

"Maybe," I smirked back hitting him. "Let me be, will you? I need rest if I'm going to get back to my shop tomorrow." He gets up from the bed and walks to the door and stops before leaving.

"I want to meet this girl that has you looking the way you do," he winked and then left the room. I sit the bottle on the end table and open the window above the bed. I look at the moon and move the pillow to the end of the bed so I can look out of the window to it. I let my imagination wonder and the moon suddenly seemed like it was covered in fire. I think I'm going to find a Phoenix one day, I know they're hard to tame but once you do they're loyal forever. They are majestic creatures and I can see why some see them as a sign of hope. They are reborn from the ashes and hope is reborn as well. A new beginning is born for your story of life. New chapters and a fresh start to find yourself. I keep staring at the moon and realize it reminded me of something. Violet's eyes from when she made her phoenix. The flames reflection off her grey, glowing eyes. I snap out of the thought and turn to my side. I don't really know what to think about V. I definitely haven't felt this happy for a bit, and this smile won't leave my face. But, my head is a mess and I don't know where it is. I'm not in the right state of mind to be thinking of V. I try to dose off and not think about it, the day was exhausting so, I drifted quickly. A colorful, pretty mess that one though, a chaotic phoenix.

 **A beautiful phoenix.**

 **Nox.**


	18. Surprise At The Window

**Writer's note: The wizard/witches sticking with me, thank you. I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **Surprise At The Window**

 **(Hermione's Point of View)**

I have always been a bookworm since I can remember. My mum even told me when I was just a toddler, I could remember which book I wanted by the way the cover looked. Sometimes she would even hide a book because I would always have her read it to me over and over. She said I would always find it though and I wore down the pages quickly. The reason I love reading aside from learning all that I can with non-fiction, is the fiction stories take me away to a different place. I can be anywhere and the words I read can make me have feelings for certain characters or certain places. I feel like I'm actually in the novel and it's a feeling I would hate to ever lose. I can imagine myself as a character and just feel i'm part of the story. My imagination is an immense one but, I like to get lost in other's imaginations as well. Many writer's have ideas and a way of putting things that I would have never thought of in that way. Books true or not, will always be an enormous part of my life and I will never be without one.

"Hermione," Fred whined tugging on my pant leg.

"Hmm," I responded not looking up from a romance novel I was reading.

"Play with meeeeeee," he whined again.

"You are a child," I laughed looking up from the novel.

"Exactly, I need loads of attention or I will die, I'm like that fairy you told me about from the Muggle story. The one with the red-head chap that could fly and didn't want to grow up? Interesting fellow I must say, we probably be great mates."

"Peter Pan," I laughed remembering telling him of it because Peter reminded me of him.

"Yes, Pan! Strapping young lad, and his fairy friend wanted to go on adventures with him until, Wendy came along stealing the spotlight from her. Your books are my Wendy darling."

"Stop being dramatic, one more chapter," I laugh shutting my book.

"You said that two hours ago!"

"Exactly and it was so peaceful then, what happened?

"There is potion making supplies everywhere. Do you realize how much mischief I could cause in this place?"

"I shut my book didn't I?" I laugh again standing up from the bed.

"It's like you love me or something," he said wrapping me up in his arms.

"You're acceptable, I suppose," I smile up kissing him.

"Will you ever love me as much as those dusty old things?" He asked carrying me to the doorway.

"It's possible, very unlikely," I joked smiling up at him again.

"Damn, and I thought I had the edge, begin your romance novel come to life and all."

"What would you like to do?" He had carried me to the lounge area of his and George's flat. He puts me down and I turn away from his face. He had laid out colorful wild flowers all over the living room. He had set up a romantic dinner and candles were surrounding the table. He walked me over and pulled out my chair.

"Wine my lady?" He said bowing with a bottle of red wine. I shook my head yes and smiled at everything he had done for me. I look down at my plate and see the beautiful dinner he had made us. I grab my fork to take a bite and then look up seeing him staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously

"I don't know I just, I love you," he said grabbing my hand, smiling.

"I love you too," I chuckled grabbing his hand back. "Thank you for this, for all of it." I said looking at everything he had done without my knowing. "How did I not notice you doing this?"

"When you're reading nothing exists around you, I don't even know how I was able to get your attention just now in the bedroom. Crazy girl, figured I was due for something unexpected and romantic yes?" He said letting go of my hand and digging in to the food. He waved his wand and turned music on and it circled the room echoing off the walls.

"How long did it take you to fall in love?" Fred smiled, looking up from his plate.

"A couple chapters actually," I looked up smiling putting a fork full of potatoes in my mouth.

"Clever you are Granger, not with your novel, with me. After one glimpse of this dashing, Gilderoy smile?" he smirked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, like I told you before, I was planning on telling you after the war. I don't know exactly when. It just got to the point I would leave school or the Burrow and be sad because you weren't around, I missed you. I started to do things I wouldn't usually do and didn't notice at first. For example, I started to laugh at every joke you or George made hoping you would find me cute in a way. Odd huh? When did you know?"

"Now that is a lie! All of our jokes are funny! And one day I just woke up and I knew, just took me a bit to realize what to do. Then when things were going the way they were with us, slipping away, it snapped me into motion. I wanted your hands intertwined with my hands. I wanted your lips on my lips. I wanted every part of you, I wanted you, I wanted us and now I'm a sap," he sighed then started laughing.

"I don't know when exactly, I just felt myself changing you know?" I smiled, sitting my fork down.

"I know." He got up from his chair and reached his hand out to me. "Care to dance Ms. Granger?" I take his hand and he pulls me close to him and we start circling the room with the music. I smiled up at him.

"What?" He said smiling back.

"Nothing, you're cute."

"Aww my dear you're just all liquored up," he said as he bent me down smiling then pulling me back up putting his face in front of mine. "Where would I be without you?" He said, I smiled and kissed him. He looked at me in a way that I only could describe as the way I look at magic. "You make me a daft git Hermione Granger." I lay my head into his and we start slow dancing while the only light remaining were the dimly lit candles and the moon shining bright through the window. I smelled his shirt and I felt right then I could die and float away happily.

"You make me shut my books, Fredrick Weasley," I whispered still having my head on his chest. Fred then lifts my chin and pushes his wet lips against mine. He scooped me up and laid me on his sofa gently, lips still attached. He then lifts up his head and the moonlight was making his eyes shine bright. He smiles and I smile back placing my hand on his cheek. I then reach for his shirt while he lifted up his arms, I was pulling it over his head and lay it on the ground. He smiled again and kissed me harder than he did the last time. He then kisses me on the cheek and slowly makes a trail of faint wet lip shaped marks towards my ear.

"You look beautiful." He whispered making goosebumps spread like wildfire through my body. He then unbuttoned my white shirt slowly, moving down the buttons one by one. With one hand he did that while the other tucks my lose curly hair behind my ear. I lift up so he can slide my shirt off and he throws it across the room making me chuckle. He runs his hand up my thigh and up my skirt. I start to shiver and he slides a blanket on top of us from the sofa. He puts his hand back and pulls down my underwear slowly pulling it off my legs. I then unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pant zipper down. He starts to pull them off while still kissing me and then his leg gets caught and he falls off the couch crashing into the table.

"Are you okay?" I said laughing sitting up quickly from the couch.

"Bloody fucking hell, why do men wear pants? I mean honestly," he said throwing them out the opened window.

"I'm sorry," I laughed walking over kneeling down and then whipped one of my legs around him, sitting on top of him. He smiles and tries to grab my head but I take his hands and push them back down.

"Hermione," he said shocked.

"Right?" I whispered laughing because I felt like I didn't even do that. I have no idea where it came from it just felt like a Crookshank's reflex. I kiss his lips and trail down to his chest slowly sliding my hands down his warm body. I already could feel myself sweating which was odd because we both were practically naked. The cool breeze coming from the window was making my nipples firm and they were showing an outline through my bra. I guess he noticed because he smiled at me before reaching for the bra strap and pulling it down places his mouth it. It sent a huge shiver through my body and I felt like I no longer had control over it anymore. I was getting lost with his touch and I felt like we were in sync with each other. He looks back up into my eyes and smiles.

"I've been waiting so long to be with you," he said in a faint whisper.

"Me too Fred," I said whispering back. I then bite his lower lip lightly and pull it slightly before letting go. His cheeky smile turned into a 'you're in trouble one' and the thought made me laugh. He then scooped up my body flipping me on his shoulder. I started shaking my feet playfully, laughing at him. He carries me into his room and slams me on the bed and then gets on top of me. He pulls out his wand and points it at the ceiling.

" _Stellae-Fascino,"_ he whispered and suddenly the ceiling was bewitched with thousands of stars. I take his wand and drop it to the side of the bed. I grab his head and passionately kiss him, pulling our bodies closer together. He grabs my hands and puts them behind my head and while holding both of them with his left hand he uses the right to pull out his other wand and then pushes it inside of me. I gasp louder than I realized because he had quickly covered my mouth. He let go and I smiled, breathing heavily. I showed him I was okay by lightly scratching the spine running down his back. That just made his pick up his pace and push harder. Our bodies were sweating but the scent of our sweat mixing was addicting in a way. I could barely breathe I felt like I was reaching so hard for a decent breath but, I didn't want him to stop. I moan his name in a whisper and it drives him crazier. He then pulls me on top of him and I grab the headboard with my hands and start riding him faster than I intended. When I closed my eyes I got lost in time and it felt slow to me, we were stuck in slow motion. It was if a spell was casted on us, something magic related. It obviously wasn't slow-motion or a pause in time because he screamed my name and pulled me off of him. He then pulsed everywhere and released a breath that sounded like he had been holding it in as long as I was mine. He then laughs and looks over at me.

"Who are you?" He said laughing touching my sweaty face.

"Hermione Granger, and you?" I smiled.

"Fred Weasley," he laughed again sitting up and then pulling me next to him.

"Pleasure," I said laughing snuggling up to him.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL," he yelled, shooting up, grabbing his pants off the ground.

"What?" I yelled surprised by his action.

"Damn, I had a dessert made for you at Florean Fortescue's and I forgot to pick it up," he yelled racing for his shoes and then sitting on the bed.

"It's okay really, it's just dessert," I said laughing.

"No, everything needs to be perfect," he said looking for his other shoe.

"Fred, really," I started to say but he is looking under the bed not listening. I go to the other end and lift the cover up looking down under the bed. Looking upside down having my hair spread out everywhere on the floor. I see his face and smile. "Ahem, hey," I whisper causing him to stop and look back at me under the bed.

"What," he sighs, smiling.

"Your shoe is by the door and everything already is perfect," I smile lifting back up onto the bed. He sits next to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"You make me mad," he sighed grabbing my hand.

"You can go get the dessert if you want, I'll read until you get back," I said pushing a strand of his red hair behind his ear.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Promise me no reading though," he said seriously, standing up from the bed, walking to get his shoe.

"Promise," I said laughing. He then kisses me on the cheek and rushes off. I sit against the headboard and smile to myself, biting my lip. This happiness is addicting and it just makes you want more happiness. I feel sick but in the brilliant way, with a permanent smile on your face kind of way. I stand up and grab one of Fred's t-shirts hanging on the dresser. It just covered my buttocks enough not to show anything. I walk pass the door into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Still smiling I walk back into the living room and sit down on the sofa. I sit there for 5 minutes or so just day-dreaming before hearing a tap at the window. I ignore it but than another tap happened seconds later causing me to get up. I walk slowly over to the window, opening it. I see a shadow come to the light.

"George?" I questioned, thinking I was dreaming.

"In the flesh," George smiled floating by the window, on his broomstick. We both sit there in silence, stuck in a paused stare. I'm dreaming, I must be or a spell has definitely caused this frozen moment in time, right? Yes… a spell, has to be.

 ** _Immobulus._**


	19. George

**Writer's Note: Hi, wizards and witches :) I just wanted to update you on this being my last chapter for this story for now. I have another Harry Potter love story I want to work on and I hope you understand. Feel free to PM me or leave a comment if you want me to continue with this one. I'll leave it to you to decide. Thank you all for your support, means a lot to me. -Cruccio**

 **George**

 **(George's Point Of View)**

Is it possible for a silence between you and one person to feel torturous yet, still inviting? I really want to grab Hermione and hug her but I know I can't. It's killing me and the look she is giving me right now makes the pain spread. I welcome it though, maybe this silence is awkward for her but just being near her again makes me smile.

"So, lose your pants?" I ask breaking the silence.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She said pulling her shirt down to her knees.

"Um, I live here?" I said sarcastically.

"Obviously, I mean what, I mean why," she said trying to get out a sentence.

"Come to the roof with me," I said reaching my hand out to her.

"What? No, why?" She said pulling her hands to her chest.

"Do you trust me?" I said reaching my hand out. She looked at our front door and then back at me. She looks down ay my hand and then reaches for it. Then stops herself stepping back.

"Fred went out just for a moment," she said worried.

"Just come with me, I promise I'll have you back here. We'll see him from the rooftop, promise," I said reassuring her. Her face switches to a calm relaxing one and then she reaches her hand out grabbing mine. I help her onto the back of the broom and I fly us to the top of the roof. This was mine and Fred's secret spot. We turned it into a mini golf course, lounge area. It's mainly for us to escape to when we need a break from everything. It's actually quite hilarious and random. Everything up here we stole from dares to each other. I honestly forgot about it until tonight and I didn't realize how many memories were up here.

"This is fantastic," Hermione said picking up a club.

"Yes, it is," I agreed following her.

"How long has this been up here?

"Since Fred and I bought the store. We promised never to tell anyone about it. Sort of our secret spot but, it's been a while since we've been up here."

"Shame, it truly is brilliant," she said sitting down on a chair next to a dragon statue.

"You should see it with a bit of magic," I smiled sitting next to her.

"You too always were extraordinary when it came to abnormal ways of using magic," she admitted.

"Thanks," I smiled looking all around at chaos that is... Fred and I.

"You smell like you've been drinking," she spoke breaking my train of thought. Sounding a bit judgmental for my taste.

"Well, should I tell you what you smell like?" I snapped and she looked at me in a way that made my heart cringe and then she looked down at her feet. "Sorry," I said quickly.

"No worries," she said unconvincingly. "What have you been getting into tonight?"

"Well, I actually met someone recently. She's wild to say the least," I laugh thinking about V.

"That's wonderful," she said happily reaching over for my hands. She picked them up and smiled at me, staring into my eyes. I smile back and pull my hands away, looking away to the sky. I stand up and walk to the edge of the roof.

"Do you think in another world you and I are together in it?" I asked staring out over the roof.

"Very possible," she said sighing.

"Do you think we're happy?"

"Extremely," she replied.

"Good because I don't think I want to live in any world where you're not in it with me." She stands up from the chair and walks over to me.

"George, I will always be in your life."

"Tell me this, if this, you and me, isn't love then how do I get out it?" I asked seriously hoping for a answer. She sits on the edge of the roof and stares off into the alleyway.

"I can't answer that."

"I had no idea the first time I met you that one day I would love you this much," I whispered sitting down next to her. She looks over at me and touches my cheek.

"Please, stop," she sobbed, with tears in her eyes. I grab her face and lightly kiss her lips. I pull back just enough to where our foreheads are laying on each other.

"I just wish things were how they use to be," I whispered. "Were your feelings ever real with me? Or was it always Fred? You know what no, don't answer that," I said putting my face in my hands. What am I thinking asking her this? She's with Fred, she saved him at the war, she went against everything for him. Why do I keep thinking that maybe things will be like how they were a few days ago?

"George there were feelings, there's of piece of me that will always care for you just," she started to say with gallon sized tears filling her eyes. I put my finger to her lips and quiet her.

"No, don't. I understand, I'm sorry, you can't help it that you're in love with Fred," I said quickly, tasting the ocean from her tears that were running down her face. "I'm moronic, never listen to me," I said smiling, wiping the tears away.

"You're not moronic," she replied laughing weakly, forming a small smile on her face. We sat there in a comfortable silent watching the lights dim around the street corners. "Will you be okay?" She asked sincerely.

"I will be eventually," I said trying to convince myself of my own words.

"Tell me about V," she said smiling.

"I don't know how to describe her, she's beyond fascinating. She's full of surprises and very blunt," I said laughing to myself.

"Well, that's good right?"

"Yeah, she's kind of amazing I guess. I don't know why I'm such a git," I lied knowing exactly why I'm all mixed up about V.

"You deserve a girl that sees what a mess you are but still wants you," she said grabbing my arm. I smile at her and tap her arm.

"Thanks Hermione, your 'cheering up' speeches are pathetic," I laughed.

"You know what I mean and just someone that makes your bad days better," she said laughing.

"Maybe in the end I just needed to talk to you and have some closure, probably was a bad idea stealing the 'breaking you out of the hospital' idea from Fred," I said seriously.

"That was his idea?"

"Yes, but I wanted to hang out with you and he had something come up so, I stole it," I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair. Before I could say anything else, I hear footsteps walking towards us.

"What's going on here?" Fred said smiling, holding a medium sized box walking over to the edge of the roof.

"We're just chatting a bit," I said scooting away from Hermione.

"I seen feet dangling off the roof, completely forgot about our spot," he said smiling. "So, you are back brother?" Fred asked, squeezing in-between us.

"For now," I said scooting down more to make room for him. He tosses me a beer from a mini-fridge we had on the roof and also grabs himself one. "How old is this?"

"And you care?" He said laughing. He kisses Hermione on the cheek and hands her the package. "I missed you brother," he said squeezing me almost knocking me off the roof. He seemed like he was glowing and the smile definitely wasn't leaving his face anytime soon.

"Missed you too."

"So, what did I miss?" Fred asked curiously, taking a drink of his ale.

"Georgie has met someone," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, has he?" Fred said turning over to me smiling.

"Who is this girl that's won your heart?"

"Just someone I ran into in Romania but, I think I'm going to head in. I've been helping Charlie with odds and ends and I'm a bit tired," I said ignoring him standing up from the roof. I place the unopened bottle of ale on the ground next to him.

"You sure you can't hang a while. I've brought back some pastries, there's plenty?" Fred pleaded.

"No, maybe tomorrow mate, i'll see you in the shop in the morning?"

"Tomorrow then brother, can't wait to hear about this girl," Fred said sighing. I start to walk back and see Hermione show a weak smile towards me, I smile back and then grab my broomstick As I was walking inside I overheard Fred and Hermione talking.

"How is he?" Fred whispered sympathetically.

"He seems great actually," she lied but I appreciated the sentiment.

"Brilliant, I've missed him and it will be nice to be around him with you and it be tolerable. It will be a relief just to have things back to normal. I'm thrilled he's met someone," he said happily.

"I'm very happy he's been smiling again. Time will heal all of this, it is not good to dwell on the bad. If anyone knows that and doesn't let rubbish affect them, it's you and George," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. I take one last look at them before heading inside. I walk through the hall and eventually get to the door, opening it. I look around realizing I missed it here, this is my true home. I see that Fred had cleaned up the place since our little spat. I shake the thought from my head, dropping everything on the table and go to my room. I turn the lights off and crash onto my bed with only the moonlight showing the shadows in my room. What was I thinking trying to ask Hermione those questions? She's happy and that's really the only thing I want. Not just her but Fred is happy as well. What is wrong with me? Would the answers even make me feel better? I shouldn't be getting in the way. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Hermione is fierce to be able to listen to me babble to her like a mental patient, without losing her fucking mind? That woman I swear to Merlin. If Hermione loves Fred half as much as I love her, he's in trouble. Of course I had to bring up V to her. V is great but I don't know, I probably ruined that already. What git gets kissed and then just up and leaves? A fowl one, someone like Draco. I know I can't make Hermione stay with me, I just don't know where my head is. I know there's nothing I can say to change what has happened. I let out the biggest sigh ever and turn to my side. I see a shadow form on walls from the moonlight. It looked like a phoenix, and that made me close my eyes. I wonder if I'll ever see Violet again? Change isn't good or bad it simply is, just something that happens. Maybe V is the change I need to be back to my old self. Do I even want to go back to my old self? So much has happened to change me. I grab a pillow it put it over my head. "Merlin, for the love of magic, shut off my brain," I muffled through the pillow. I waved my wand and put a sleeping charm on myself.

 ** _Nox._**

 ** _Lumos._**

"WAKEY WAKEY, your identical ball of sunshine is here," screamed Fred jumping on top of me, shaking the bed.

"Oh, joy I'm still alive. I swear to Merlin I will kill you," I groaned throwing my pillow at him, missing.

"Hermione made breakfast."

"How marvelous, ill attend the award ceremony," I groaned again pulling the covers over my head.

"Aww, Georgie did you have a bad dream?"

"Question for you, was your plan this morning when you got up, to come in here and be an annoying thickhead? I mean honestly, where are your priorities?" I muffled through the blanket. "I hate you," I sighed.

"I love you too brother, you're beyond lovely this morning! Are you going to get up and come down to the shop anytime soon?"

"If it will get you to leave? Hell, WHY NOT?" I sighed pulling the covers off my face.

"Five more minutes and then I get the bongos," Fred said walking out of my room.

"Did I mention you're A FOWL GIT?!" I screamed, sitting up from the bed.

"Daily!" He screamed back. I get up and sluggishly make my way to the kitchen. The light shining from the window was giving me a bloody headache. I pull out a chair and lay my head down on the table across from Fred.

"I need a drink" I said whining.

"How about some pumpkin juice brother?" Fred said reaching for the glass jug to pour me some.

"Sure, I obviously meant something stronger but, okay yes. Pumpkin juice," I sighed.

"Maple sausage?" Hermione asked putting some on a plate for me anyway.

"Looks great," I smiled weakly, grabbing a fork. The air was extremely thick with happiness and it made me feel sick. Too much sunshine and smiles for me, bleh. I took a drink of pumpkin juice and then excused myself quickly.

"I'm going to head down to the shop," I said to Fred, standing up from the table.

"But, you haven't even touched your breakfast?" Hermione said concerned. I grab the sausage and shove them all in my mouth.

"Zis zat BEFFER?" I mumbled.

"Much, just go," she laughed shooing me away. I winked at Fred and then went to my room to get dressed. I put on my striped suit and fluffed my hair just the right amount of fluffiness. I start to walk down to the shop and had the sudden thought that I hope I don't have to keep using sleep charms on myself. I feel like it would be damaging to my mind but I've always excelled greatly at Charms in school so, I guess I don't have too much worry. Probably shouldn't drink and then use one before bed. I reach the shop and walk over to the door to unlock it. I wave my wand to the random things needing to be turned on and then walk back to the counter sighing. I see some random products under the counter and start to put them away. One of the bottles dropped and it ended up being a love potion.

"Fuck," I yelled at myself. It smelled like mom's freshly cooked pastries, smoke after a burning firework and lilies? That's odd? I pick up the broken pieces of the bottle and then wave my wand of the mess. I trash the broken pieces and then walk back to the counter. Why in the bloody hell did I smell flowers? Next thing I know I hear the door charm go off and I prepare myself for the fake greeting.

"Welcome to," I started to say looking up.

"Hi George," V said smiling. "Nice place," she said looking around.

"Thanks, I made it myself," I said staring at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I asked barely able to get out the words.

"Well, I guess I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as I got to London all I could hear about from people running about is your products from here. It's quite extraordinary," she said walking around. I felt like I was in a frozen trance and quickly I snapped out of it and ran around the counter following her. She walked over to the fountain that was holding the love potions and picked one up.

"Interesting," she said smiling at me. I smiled back and then noticed a flower in her hair.

"What is that in your hair?"

"A lily, like the ones that surround my boat remember? Funny story about this one though, I started to get lost, looking for your store and seen an old man walking through the ally. He stopped me and pulled a lily from a basket he was carrying. He said, "My dear, you'll be needing your favorite flower today. It will be your lucky charm," and then placed it in my hair. Then no sooner as I walked away I found your shop and you of course," she said smiling.

"I could have been Fred, we're twins you know?" I joked. But also smiling at the thought of the love potion breaking and the flower smell I ingested earlier. Why on earth would I smell flowers? It has to be because of her, right? I actually felt surprisingly happy to see her so unexpected like this.

"I know who YOU are George whether you're a twin or not," she said quickly breaking my thought.

"That was nice of the man to give you it."

"Yes, it's interesting though because everyone always assumes my favorite flower is a Violet."

"Wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

"Hush it."

"So, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I already told you," she started to say.

"So, that's the only reason? Wanting to see my products?"

"You said I could visit?" She said quickly sounding hurt.

"No, I mean, yes, I did. I just am curious why you decided to come," I said trying to reassure her I wasn't mad.

"I wanted to see you, obviously," she said bluntly. "But, I might buy some things as well, some of these are hilarious. Speaking of hilarious I'll refer to that suit you're wearing," she said giggling.

"Excuse me," I said tugging on my suit. "My mum told me I was a dashing young lad in this suit and she never lies. Also, take something on the house, I owe you a great deal anyway," I smiled showing her the firework section. We start walking to the firework station and I hear Fred yelling from the doorway leading to our flat.

"George!" He yelled walking with papers in his hand. "Do you know where the billing for," he started to say and stopped looking pass me to V. "Now, who is this?" He questioned, smiling wickedly.

"This is Violet, Violet this is my adopted brother Fred," I said introducing them.

"Violet, interesting," he smiled again, winking at me.

"Pleasure," V said reaching her hand out.

"No, pleasure is all mine dear," he said returning her handshake. "Firm grip, Quidditch player?"

"Yes, small hobby," she responded shyly.

"Brilliant," he said having a quick stare at me again.

"I think the shipment order you're looking for is over there," I pointed hinting for him to leave.

"I can take a hint brother," he smiled walking away.

"So, that's Fred?" She said laughing. "You two are definitely similar, not even the obvious appearance wise, I'm talking about personality."

"I'm more handsome obviously."

"Obviously," she repeated. We walked around in silence for a moment while she admired all the glory that is Fred and I's store.

"It's like begin in a dream don't you think?" I asked her.

"Yes, a very colorful, chaotic, magical dream," she said smiling again. We hear some voices and she looks over. "So, that's Hermione I assume?"

"Yes, that's her," I said after taking a quick glance behind me.

"She's quite beautiful, those two actually make a cute couple. Oh, she's looking over here," V said smiling.

"And your point is," I started to say before she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hopefully that made her a tad jealous?" She whispered into my ear. I pull way and smiled back at her.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Would you like to join me for some ice-cream after your shift?"

"I would NEVER turn down ice-cream."

"Brilliant, I'll just shop around a bit and then meet you back here after?"

"See you then, actually just let me have a quick chat with Fred he won't mind me having a break," I said smiling. She then put her arms around me hugging tight like you would a teddy bear, before walking to the exit. She waves a quick goodbye to Fred and Hermione before leaving the store. I smile and then walk over to Fred and Hermione.

"She's adorable," said Hermione with a tiny hint of jealously. I know it wasn't anything though because I know her and Fred love each other, probably until the end of time. I have finally accepted that, I could see it in her eyes last night. I thanked V in my mind again however, laughing that she was right.

"So, is it cool if I take a break?" I smiled at Fred with my puppy dog eyes.

"I just got your ass down here and that look will not work on me! How dim-witted, I invented that look for mum don't you remember?" He said irritated but then quickly changed his tone. "Fine, just go," he smiled weakly, shooing me off.

"Did I mention I adore you brother?" I said rushing up the stairs to change.

"NOT SINCE THIS MORNING," he yelled sarcastically. I run into my room to change out of my suit, throw some jeans and shirt on. I run back downstairs wave to Fred and Hermione and go through the door. I see ever down the way looking at a new broom they put in the window.

"A beaut isn't she?"

"Most definitely, shall we go get some ice-cream?" She asked looking at me smiling. I nodded and we started walking to Florean Fortescue. We walk together looking at all the shop windows because she hadn't been to London in a while. She was going on about everything in our store and about the alley always seems to be changing. I let her talk because she just seems so excited and lost in everything that's happened in London since she got here. I start to think about her laugh, it was one of those laughs that could make you laugh even if whoever's joke wasn't funny. It made me fill happy inside and gave me hope that maybe something good comes out of all the bad shit that's been going on lately. I think she is the something I needed to find to start being myself again. I miss old me dearly, this negative git George is starting to be a real drag. The feeling of loving someone is something I never want to lose even if it's not with the person I thought it be. If love is a challenge I'll go through it until I win, no matter what. The feeling is something you always want to to have, there's nothing like it. I'm not saying I love V but maybe this feeling I have now for her will grow into something more beautiful and unexpected than I thought it would be?

"George?" V said.

"Yes?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You look handsome today," she said smiling.

"Thanks Violet, so do you," I joked, smiling back. She grabbed my hand and then we walked into the ice-cream shop. I think she is the type of girl Hermione was talking about that makes my bad days better. Her popping into the shop today made my crummy mood go away instantly and made the desire to drink poof away like magic. Should I take this a some sort of sign? New feelings are starting to grow I think? I'm starting to see her differently and it feels like magic actually.

 **Just like magic…**


End file.
